


Conquer Me

by iamtheletter13, Mymeoh



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Biting, Blood, Cannibalism, Copious amounts of smut, Double Penetration, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mpreg, Tentacles, Xenophilia, hard smut, weird alien genitalia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 38,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3389741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamtheletter13/pseuds/iamtheletter13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mymeoh/pseuds/Mymeoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are these two losers, and they're in Space. ZaDr, RaPr, PRaZr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Truce

**Author's Note:**

> This has very weird alien smut in it. It's weird and plentiful. You have been warned. Please let us know if there are any tags or trigger warnings you think should be added. Thank you!

Dib awoke to the sound of his alarm, squinting at the clock and realizing he had slept through the beginnings of the blaring sound. He rushed out of bed, tugging on his clothing and gathering the homework he had been working on before he passed out the preceding evening. He stuffed his coursework into his backpack without worrying about crumpling the papers, pulled his shirt over his head without realizing that it was inside-out, and kicked his feet into his Converse because he didn’t have time to lace his boots.

Dib left the house just in time to catch the bus, his sister apathetic to his frantic struggles.  
“Don’t you have a car?” She asked with unadulterated spite in her voice, climbing the stairs to the filthy vehicle before Dib had a chance to.

“It doesn’t have a transmission.” He reminded with a grumble, following his sister and dropping into one of the empty seats near the front because the less students he passed the better. He plugged himself into his phone, a pair of headphones signaling that, yes, he did have the Chemistry homework from Friday, but, no, he wouldn’t share. The journey to school wasn’t long enough to catch a breath in Dib’s opinion.

“Where is…” Dib paused, blinking at his empty locker. He sighed and leaned his head against the metal door just adjacent to it, knowing none of the teachers would believe him even though he’d actually had his possessions stolen from behind the flimsy padlock he’d gotten from the front office the beginning of his Freshman year. The teen stood straighter and took off his glasses, rubbing the fog from the colorless lenses.

“I guess I’m sharing with someone, today.” He wasn’t speaking to anyone in particular. Dib didn’t often have someone to talk to anyway, so it wasn’t registered by the lanky male.

“I hope Torque is here today.” Dib started towards homeroom, his bag feeling lighter without the weight of his Geography textbook. It was starting out to be a terrible day.

_tick tock tick tock_

Zim was already feeling bored of the school day, and it had yet to begin! He picked up his pencil and replaced it on his desk again. It still didn’t look right. “Maybe over…” he picked it up and set it angularly on his notebook, “here?” He scowled at his tenth attempt to appease himself and looked up. Time to study.

He looked at the humans as they filed in, one by one and sometimes in groupings. With a quick flick of his wrist, he lifted the pencil from his notebook and began to work.

  * Becky is still ignoring Zeta. Petty arguments are common among adolescent females.
  * Torque is wearing that smelly jersey from Friday. Disgusting.
  * Marvin shaved his head. It is lumpy.
  * The Dib is...



Zim paused. Where was he? He looked from side to side, studying each student in the classroom. He narrowed his eyes. The stupid human who’d plagued his existence from his very first day on this Irk-forsaken planet had yet to miss a day of class. He glanced at the clock and back at the door, waiting.

Finally, the large headed boy emerged. Zim smirked gleefully and jotted down:

  * The Dib is clearly not capable of dressing himself on Monday mornings.



He opened up a fabric covered Geography book-clearly labeled “ **DIB** ” on the inside cover and began to doodle in the pages. He’d forgotten his own useless texts at his base. Thanks to his meticulous notes, however, he discovered The Dib had completed his work and left his book within his locker. Stupid boy.

Dib stopped in front of Zim’s desk, gritting his teeth.

“I knew it was you.” He hissed.

A slow grin spread over Zim’s features. “Whatever are you talking about? Zim has yet to do anything wrong.” He drew a vulgar looking mark in the middle of the “ **D** ” on Dib’s name.

“Give me back my textbooks, you ugly space monster.” He seemed to angrily ponder, taking out the water bottle he’d had in the bottom of his backpack for months but forgotten about because of the endless stream of oversized bound stacks of paper, unscrewing the cap with menacingly slow motions.

Zim felt his mouth go dry, but kept his composure. He lifted a few pages of the book and curled his clawed fingers around their edges. “Try it and I rip it down the center.” Surely the textbook was important enough to a human concerned with his education. He felt a small bead of sweet scented sweat sliding down the back of his neck.

“Zim…” Dib recapped the bottle and sighed.

“Can you maybe not do this today? I don’t care about tomorrow, just… Today hasn’t been that great.” He bit the inside of his lip and let his glasses slide down his nose so the frames hid his eyes.

“I propose a truce. Just for today.” He offered, back stiffening.

Zim’s stomach tightened as he stared straight at the stupid worm. His mouth felt dryer for reasons he didn’t understand-after all, the watery threat was already gone!

“A truce,” he repeated, looking bored. “And why do you think I wouldn’t take advantage of an,” he lifted his hands and made quotations with his fingers, “‘off day’ to destroy you?”

He laid his head on his hand and looked at his pencil as he fiddled. He made sure not to look at the Dib. “What would Zim gain from such an offer?”

Dib opened his mouth, letting out a defeated sigh.

“After school, you can tell me to do one thing. I’ll give you information, or let you have one of my weapons. I won’t let you kill me or anything, but… that would help you, right? Like… a free pass coupon. I don’t fucking know, Zim! Just leave me alone for once, shit!” Dib’s voice had slowly grown in volume as he spoke, and the teen was being stared at by his fellow human classmates

“And give me back my textbooks…” He muttered under his breath.

Zim stayed quiet for a solid 45 seconds before finally answering Dib, “my textbooks are at my base.”

He looked at the book and back up at Dib, “Zim is **not** going to get another detention.” He kicked his feet casually and wet his zipper-like teeth with his tongue. “A free pass, though...to do one thing. This is a fascinating offer.” Zim looked up at Dib, false pupils dilated with the excitement of one-upping his nemesis. He’d yet to properly answer, but it was clear he was considering the idea.

“One question, then.” Dib offered.

“You can ask me one question, and I’m required by, uh…” The human pondered for a moment, “...my truth control nerve to answer it honestly. Does that ‘appease the great and powerful Zim’?” He rolled his eyes and didn’t sound at all serious when he spoke.

“One question and Zim gets to use the books,” he narrowed his eyes. Zim stretched and spoke before Dib could answer, “but...yes. A truce in exchange will be...adequate, I suppose.” It was interesting to find that humans also had a truth control nerve! He quickly wrote it down in the borders of his page along with a darkened note:

  * **Today there will be no harming of the Dib child.**



“There.” He showed Dib the page, “It’s even written down.” Zim set the notebook down and pondered. After quickly adding Dib’s part of the agreement, he thrust the pencil towards Dib, “Sign it!”

Dib bit his lip, his teeth catching a bit of chapped skin as he did, taking the pencil and sighing.  
“I get my textbooks back tomorrow, unharmed.” He added it to his part of the agreement and signed. Detention wasn’t all that bad.

Zim nodded, “Yes, yes, fine. Your books shall be unharmed.” He scribbled his own name down hastily.

“Where do you want to meet up so you can ask your probably stupid question?” Dib huffed.

“There has never been a stupid question to pass these lips in all my existence,” Zim told Dib sincerely. It was amazing how unironically he said it. “Your house,” he practically choked on the words, “will do well enough.”

Dib gave a tired smile and went to his seat, a silent acceptance of the alien’s terms.

\--

Dib decided it would probably be easier to walk the mile to his home. It was a nice day for the usually dreary area they lived in, Dib waiting outside the school for Zim because he was sure his nemesis would get lost on the way, and he wanted to spend his evening looking over the security footage from the building down the street from Zim’s house to observe any suspicious activity that could be seen from a block away.

The human pulled the collar of his long coat up, blocking the biting breeze from reaching his ears, shuddering and tucking his hands into his pockets. He was almost excited to hear Zim’s question, sure it would lead to nothing more than another failed plan at world domination.

Zim grumbled angrily to himself, shoving hands into the pockets of his jacket as he stepped out of the building. Regardless of having the textbooks, he’d still argued hard enough with his chemistry teacher to earn a week’s worth of detentions.

He stopped in the middle of walking down the front steps, foot midway in the air. He stared at Dib incredulously before opening his mouth, “What are you doing?! Are you waiting to ambush Zim!? HMMM??” Zim snarled at him before continuing on, “This is by far the worst attempt you’ve had at hiding yourse-” He thought to himself as his words tumbled from his lips automatically. Wait. The Dib was here for a reason.

Oh.

Right.

Zim straightened up. “Yes, to your house.” He looked at him calmly as though he’d never freaked out.

Dib rolled his eyes, dragging his thumb nail across the ridges of a loose dime he’d discovered in his pocket.

“You can probably ask while we walk, and I won’t have to listen to your sandpaper voice any longer than I absolutely need to.” He grumbled unhappily, turning towards the street he lived on and walking forward.

“So? What was your question? Or did you even bother to think of one?”

Zim rocked his head from side to side. He’d been debating on a series of questions throughout the day, but none seemed to work. Most of them he could discover through other means without using the precious chance at Dib’s truth-telling nerve. “Of course Zim thought of one!” he snapped.

Absently, Zim drummed his fingers against his chin as they walked. He sucked on a gloved claw and nipped it before returning it to his chin. “...Zim is only allowed _one_ question, yes?” He waited for Dib’s confirmation before continuing, “If you are unable to answer the question, there should be a new question allowed, or further exploration or explanation as to why you cannot.”

“Fine.” Dib agreed, sighing again. He could smell imminent rain in the air, but the skies were clear, Dib choosing not to think too much of it. He didn’t mind rain; it was his planet’s defence against the Irken race.

“You want me to suggest some questions? Since you’re apparently too incompetent to think of anything on your own? Come on, now, Invader. You have all of the knowledge of the human race at your disposal; my dad is the smartest man on the planet, you know.” A chilly breeze began to pick up, increasing the sweet scent of precipitation.

Zim paused and scowled at the quickly rolling clouds. “...I will ask inside.” He ducked his head and pulled up his hood all in one motion. “Hurry up, Dib-Worm. Daylight’s wasting.”

Dib walked up the steps to his house, unlocking the front door when he jiggled the handle but it didn’t give way, wondering idly where Gaz was but knowing she could handle herself without the help of her bothersome older brother.

“This better not be a plot to infiltrate my house. All of my dad’s pertinent research is at his lab.” He warned, leaving the door open and dropping his book bag next to the coat rack. He let out yet another tired sigh and peeled away his coat, scowling at the blank blue and visible stitching of his shirt.

Zim hurried into the door just as the first few raindrops hit the sidewalk. “Zim is here for the question. I honor my truces.” He looked at him suspiciously, “this had better not be a trap.”

“Nobody even told me…” He muttered to himself, tempted to change into his pajamas, having almost forgotten the alien entirely for a moment.

Zim tilted his head and looked up at Dib through his false lenses. “What are you going on about, now??”

“Nothing.” Dib said quickly, dropping onto the couch and kicking off his shoes. He looked over at Zim, then out of the nearby window.

“Well… I guess you’re stuck here until the rain stops. Go ahead and ask your question.”

Zim sighed and slammed the door shut. He balanced himself on the end of the couch and stared at Dib. “You had better answer this.”

He glanced around and tugged off his itchy wig, tossing it onto the coffee table. As he scratched at his antenna, he stared Dib down, making sure he understood how important the question was. “Humans seem to do a ridiculous amount of mating without the reason to reproduce. So, tell Zim, what does sex feel like? ”

Dib was taken aback. He opened and closed his suddenly sticky-dry mouth a few times, squinting up at Zim as though he’d grown a second head. After a moment of deliberation, Dib realized there really was no harm in answering him; from what he knew, Irkens had no need for sex, and Zim probably hadn’t experienced the blind fumblings of seven minutes in heaven he had when he was younger, hot breath and embarrassing noises. He turned bright pink at the thought.

“Awesome.” He admitted.

“Like… your- well, my- uh…” He swallowed, clearing his throat louder than he’d intended and looking away.

“Like your body’s on fire, and… Uh… like you’re about to explode, but in a good way.” He grunted in an angry way.

“You can’t really describe it without experiencing it.”

Zim tugged out his contacts as he listened. His red eyes were dilated with curiosity. “...You cannot explain it further?” He flopped onto the cushion by Dib’s leg and stared at him. He frowned.

“Just explain it better. I don’t like that answer. It needs more details.”

Dib scooted away from the alien, finding himself backed against the far armrest. He had the chance to examine Zim properly for the first time in quite a while, his Adam’s Apple bobbing as he nervously attempted to swallow the growing lump in his throat.

“Well, sex for humans is… Do you know how it works? A penis and a vagina, all that… fun stuff. And it… makes us really happy, I guess. There’s really no way to explain it if you’ve never done it.” He caught himself wondering how a species that looked almost like a plush bug could be such fierce interstellar conquerors. Zim was more adorable than he was frightening. Dib’s gaze locked on his large magenta eyes.

Zim crawled closer, determined not to let Dib get out of answering him properly. Narrowing his eyes, he looked at Dib’s face, “have you never done it? Because you’re not explaining it well at all.” His eyes weren’t mocking or teasing at the fact Dib was a virgin, but rather angry. It was disappointing to find that the one question that had been taunting him would still go unanswered.

“Find a way to explain it!! And tell Zim this!” The small alien thrust a finger towards Dib’s face, “How come males mate with other males or females and females!! Huh?! There is no point! Answer the question better!” He was already throwing a bit of a fit. The rain had trapped him here, and now he was stuck with someone who was completely stupid on the subject of sex.

Dib grit his back teeth so hard his jaw ached, tempted to backhand Zim off of the couch but remembering their truce. He considered, though his mind was lost in the thud of his heart, even louder than the pattering rain outside.

“There’s no words for it, Zim!” He barked.

“Let me show you-” He shoved Zim away from him by his chest and stood.

“Not in the living room. The last thing I need is my sister walking in on me with my hand shoved down my pants.” He stomped, halfway between enraged and determined.

Zim hissed at Dib’s hands against his chest, smoothing down his tunic and jacket-having left it on out of sheer laziness. “Fine.” He clenched his small hands into angry fists and stalked after him. “--You’d better take those pants off!! I won’t be able to see anything if you keep them on.” He had no qualms about nudity, it seemed.

Upon entering his room, Dib struggled out of his pants, then his shirt for good measure, plopping onto the bed. He was mortified to find the persistent tingle between his legs had been less innocent than he’d first thought. The human refused to accept the notion that talking about sex with Zim had done anything more than irritate him.

Zim stood in the doorway, antennae perked with fascination. “Has that lump always been there?” he muttered curiously, not entirely caring that he’d been ignored. There was bound to be an explanation coming very soon, regardless. (That, and he was certain interrupting a human’s mating habit could result in grievous injuries).

“Close and lock the door.” Dib ordered, yanking his bedside table drawer open and grabbing a half-empty bottle of lubricant from it.

“This is masturbation.” He informed.

“...uhuh?” Zim nodded blankly as he closed the door. He leaned his back against it and bumped his elbow into the lock. “And that is…?”

“It’s like sex with yourself.” Dib worked his underwear down just enough to reveal his already half-hard arousal, wrapping a lubricant coated hand around it and falling back on the bed.

Zim crept forward towards his bed, needing a closer look.

“Basically…” His breathing was suddenly labored.

_and closer..._

“Everyone does it at least once a month. I-I get… really pissy if I don’t do it at least once a week…”

_and **closer…**_

...until Zim was on the end of the bed, crawling towards the human, neck straining so he could see better. He couldn’t explain why, but his insides were clenching, and he was sure his pupils were entirely blown. “So...it’s just this? Rubbing the ‘penis,’ yes?” He asked after swallowing several times. He gripped the blanket under his claws and flexed his fingers, trying to stay focused.

“I… there’s o-other things…” Dib’s hand worked a bit faster.

“Like-” He breathed in sharply, stopping.

“What smells like strawberry soda?”

Zim’s antennae swivelled around curiously. “...What are you talking about?” he grumbled, “All Zim can smell is…” ...musk. …sweat. ...pheromones. “.. _.human_ ,” he growled out the word angrily, with a trace of something uncharacteristically hungry to his voice.

He shifted uncomfortably, moving forwards as he did. He straddled Dib’s shins as he tried to figure out what was wrong with himself. “Why did you stop?” Zim demanded, trying to stay on task.

Dib sat up, one hand still around his girth, another brushing through his hair. He grinned, biting his lip and considering carefully how to word his thoughts.

“Humans, when they do this… They have to have some sort of stimulus.” He started, voice a bit deeper than it usually was.

“I don’t have a human female at my disposal, so… I guess you’ll have to do. Let me see your weird alien genitalia, Zim, then you can learn all about it.” He recognized, rather distinctly, that Zim was aroused - or whatever their species passed off as arousal, and was wondering if Zim recognized it, or if he was as ignorant of Irken sexuality as he was human.

Zim felt a hot blush invading the entire surface of his face and neck. “WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO LOOK AT ZIM FOR STIMULI?!” He then stopped, face still heated as he thought about it. “Why wouldn’t you, of course?” He seemed to struggle with the idea for a moment, eyes continuously trailing to sneak peeks at Dib’s body.

“Fine. But keep your filthy hands to yourself,” he gave in quickly, the curiosity of the heat pooling between his own legs driving him mad. He continued to straddle Dib’s legs as he unzipped his jacket slowly, unintentionally swaying his hips to try and rid himself of the strange sensation. He dropped it behind him and moved on.

Zim lifted the edge of his tunic until it came over his head and landed on the floor with a soft “whump.” He moved to his knees and pushed down his leggings without another thought. He kicked his boots to the floor, now left in only his gloves and thigh high socks. The thick scent of his nude being permeated the air from a swollen slit between his legs, already dripping with a translucent, pink tinted liquid.

Dib gawked at Zim, eyes wide with shock, chest heaving quickly. He had expected something much, **much** less appealing to look at - or to smell. Zim smelt good, nothing like the musky, hot smell of his own need, and his mouth was watering more than he would ever admit.

“You sure I can’t touch it?” The human whispered, hand working up and down his own shaft, face bright red and bottom lip all but bleeding from the force his teeth were digging into it.

Zim shuddered, small goosepimples forming over his flesh. He straddled higher on Dib’s legs, now dripping his jelly onto his naked thighs. He glared at him halfheartedly, eyes flicking down towards Dib’s dick again. He licked his lips. “Your hands are surely filthy…”

He glanced down at the area Dib wanted to touch, then looked at him with furious concern. “What have you done to Zim’s slit? It looks all funny.” It felt even stranger. He made a motion to touch it but pulled back, uncertain. “We had a truce,” Zim scowled, “did you poison me??”

Dib let out a strained, breathy laugh, ignoring his arousal in favor of setting a hand on Zim’s hip, another running across the wet opening even though he hadn’t been given permission.

Zim cried out and dropped his torso forwards. He steadied his hands quickly on Dib’s arms and stared up at him, eyes wide in utter shock and embarrassment. He swallowed hard and tried to glare, only managing a very aroused pout.

“This must be your mating ritual. Getting… like this.” He wanted to push further, but he still had a conscience, running the rough pad of his fingertip very gently across the slit, practically wheezing.

Zim sucked in a sharp breath and let it out shakily. His hips and thighs were trembling and suddenly he just wanted to sit on Dib’s hand and keep it trapped there for a good, long while. He gripped Dib’s wrist and whined pathetically, snarling at himself immediately after for the disgustingly weak sound. “Irken...don’t mate, stupid.” He shook his head at the human but stopped, finding he was a bit dizzy.

“I...don’t like it,” he half lied, weary of the new experience, “I’m...it feels like it’s too full in there.” He bit his lip and closed his eyes tightly, trying not to groan. Dib’s fingers were obviously unworthy, but they felt amazing at the moment. Each stroke shot little electric tingles through his slit and squeedly spooch. It was maddening.

Dib breathed shakily and eased his finger past the fold of sticky green skin, leaning down a bit to watch. His digit was met with an alarmingly prominent bulge. He hooked his finger around it, pulling gently.

Zim shouted loudly and moved his hands to Dib’s shoulders, “Ah-ah!” He couldn’t speak as the two pronged, slick member emerged from his slit, stretching the skin.

“Can I put my dick in there? Like, anywhere?” He asked, surprised that he wasn’t repulsed by the strange length he had managed to guide out of Zim.

“Y--You keep that f..filthy...smell good...dick...thing…” Zim tried to form a sentence, failing miserably as he panted. His chest was tickled by the hair on the top of Dib’s head.

“Shit, Zim… That smells so good…” He set the alien on his back, looming suddenly over him. Dib pushed Zim’s legs out of his way, forcing them open and sprawled, and dragged his tongue suddenly up the liberated length, all of his focus on making his nemesis completely melt at his whims.

“What…Dib-thing?” Zim tried to ask as he was laid on the bed. Strong hands pressed on his inner thighs made tears of pleasure spring to his eyes. The intensity increased ten fold when the hot, flat tongue attacked him. “AHH!” Again, he was rendered speechless, only able to thrash his head from side to side while shouting and mewling in over stimulating pleasure. The bishop, his member, squirmed in response to Dib’s touches. One end completely wrapped under his chin while the other firmly pressed on his tongue.

Dib’s eyes widened a bit at the unexpected reaction he’d gotten from the organ, wrapping his lips around the insistent length pressed against his tongue and sucking. It tasted better than it smelled, some combination of sugar and what he imagined cocaine to taste like. His fingers pushed curiously along the space directly below the two members, hoping to find an orifice to violate.

Zim gripped his head hard as the fingers delved into the remaining space of his slit. His chest was heaving and his pak was warning him to start breathing, but he couldn’t entirely do much about it at the moment. He screamed again as Dib’s words vibrated around one of the prongs of his bishop.

“Cn I fkk yru?” Dib said around the length, pushing his head forward but tugging away suddenly when he felt it prod at his uvula. He coughed, pink running from the corner of his mouth to his cheek.

Zim took the moment to gulp down air as his genitals squirmed in protest from the sudden retreat. “I...w..what did you ask?”

“I want to… fuck you.” Dib said, pushing a finger into the space he had found, up to his knuckle. His head was swimming, the human licking the corner of his mouth where he still tasted the slick.

“Does this hurt?”

Zim shook his head fast, opening his mouth to speak but only moaning loudly instead. The prongs of the bishop wrapped firmly around his wrist and tugged his hand closer, making it clear that the alien was enjoying himself.

Dib added another finger and worked the slit before untangling himself from the foreign organ. He brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked the jelly off of them, using his other hand to settle the head of his member at the space he had been working open.

“This is sex, Zim…” He wheezed, using his saliva and jelly-covered hand to help Zim back on him by his hip, breaching his slit and shuddering. It felt better around his dick than it had his fingers; still, the human gave Zim a chance to adjust to the intrusion.

Zim clutched the blankets below him and arched his back, going almost completely silent at the intense fullness in his body. His only sounds were soft whimpers and breathing, but after a minute, he growled. “...t….this better not be all it is. If you just stit...stilt....sit...still like that….I. will. kill. you.”

Dib laughed again, the noise wispy and pitiful. He dragged his hips back, watching as his arousal left the alien’s body covered in pink fluid, and shoved forward again, leaning over Zim and grunting into where his ear should have been.

“You… y-you like this?” He grunted out, every syllable punctuated with a shallow thrust.

Zim forced his eyes open only to close them immediately. “Ah-Yes!” he hissed, tightening his thighs against Dib’s hips. His bishop curled against his own stomach, leaving pools of pink jelly on his green skin. He groaned and tried to push down more against Dib’s teasing thrusts.

“I can’t get you… pregnant, c-can I?”

“no,” he answered airily, then repeated himself, “no?..” Zim shook his head and reached up, scraping his claws against Dib’s chest, “just...do that more!”

Dib shuddered at the dull ache left behind by covered hands, grabbing the tip of one glove with his teeth and pulling it off of the thin fingers. His pace decreased substantially as he tried to aim for the sweet spot he had read about in humans. Although, he was sure -in the back of his mind- that his efforts were probably in vain. The human rolled his hips, slow and hard, the headboard of his bed thumping against the wall.

Regardless of Dib’s futile attempts to find a “sweetspot”, Zim was clearly enjoying himself. He loudly whined and blushed as his glove was stolen away, “Ah-Dib-that’s,” he groaned louder and gripped at his arm again, needing a handhold. The extra stimulation of skin on skin contact made the alien respond louder and faster.

“Zim…” He said, every method leaving his mind as he neared orgasm, the human not caring about the loud thud of the bed frame on that wall or the lewd, wet sound of skin on skin. He wrapped a hand around Zim’s Bishop and leaned on close, attempting a messy, strawberry-flavored kiss.

“Ah-??” Zim opened his mouth against Dib’s, confused as to what was going on. He felt the hot, flat, flavorful tongue attacking his own and his eyes rolled back in their sockets. His bishop squeezed Dib’s wrist again, pushing fingers against the nub between them, making him scream against his lips and tongue.

Dib pushed the pad of his middle finger against the nub, working it in a small circle and breaking the kiss. He moved to Zim’s neck, biting onto the space where it met his slender green shoulder, feeling his dick twitch inside the alien and thrusting erratically as he came, leaving a nasty indent of his teeth as an unconscious sign of ownership. He rocked slowly, hand moving quickly against the nub to try and bring the alien to the brink after him.

Zim clutched at Dib’s hair, tugging bits out by the roots as his feet thrashed at the bed and Dib’s legs, leaving claw marks down his thighs. He finally figured out to press his heels into the bedding and thrust up into Dib’s touches just as the human filled him with something so very hot. He bit at his own lip as pleasure overtook everything, from Dib’s bite to his firm, fast touches all over his newly discovered “cock.” “MMH!!” He bit his lips hard enough to draw blood as he screamed, cumming heavily from both his slit and his bishop, leaving pools and puddles of jelly on his own skin and the bed.

Dib panted heavily, pulling out of the alien, another wave of orgasm washing over him when he watched his spud, mixed with Zim’s slick, trickle out after his flaccid member. He suddenly remembered exactly what had happened, somewhere between proud and horrified, though he was too tired to really be able to tell which one it was.

“I just… fucked you.” Dib found his hand, dripping with pink, making its way to his mouth as he casually licked it off. It still tasted just as nice as before, but his stomach lurched at the thought.

Zim stared up at him in confusion. Why the hell was the human talking right now...it took away from how good…

he…

felt….

“Oh...dear tallests,” he muttered, eyes wide in a very clear ‘oh shit’ expression. “...I’m going to be executed for this for sure…Whelp...that’s it. Better do it again before they track me down and end my aMAZing existence.” Zim waited a moment then frowned at Dib, “Make with the making.”

Dib blinked at Zim, then fell onto his side, not having taken him seriously.

“I need time to recover. I’ll be able to do it again tomorrow, after a good night’s rest.” He reasoned with a yawn. He couldn’t remember ever having such a strong release, or ever feeling so utterly at peace.

Zim whined in protest and smacked a fist lazily against Dib’s chest, “A whole day?? That’s too long!” He groaned and just went limp, settling his head against Dib’s chest. His antennae tickled against his neck, but he definitely wouldn’t admit how comfortable this was.

“Why are they going to kill you?”

“mm?” Zim glanced up at him. With an impatient sigh, he answered, “Irken do not mate Dib. It’s forbidden…….I didn’t even realize that...anything could even work in that manner.”

"How would they know of you had? And why would they come all the way out here just to kill you for breaking a stupid rule? " Dib asked incredulously, playing absently with an antenna.

His eyes fluttered closed, a low, clicking purr vibrating through his neck. “they just...might know?”

"It doesn't work like that. " Dib laughed.  
"Zim, I'm seriously about to pass out." He said, pulling the blanket over them both. He closed his eyes, rubbing Zim's shoulder gently before falling asleep, holding tightly to his alien.


	2. Extension

Zim rolled over, sleepily mumbling to himself as he scratched his belly. It wasn’t often he let himself actually sleep, but it had felt good to pass out in the enveloping heat from the human next to him. He smacked his lips and rolled over, legs spread wide to avoid them sticking together-like they did at 3 that morning. He desperately needed to clean off, but all of his water-free supplies were at his base.

“Mmm,” he stretched his arms above his head and let out a soft “hey.” as Dib wrapped his arms around him, trapping him. Again. Zim sighed lowly and wriggled, “Dib-Thing.” No response. He started prodding at his shoulder, “Dib-monkey.” He poked harder. “DIB-WORM.”

Dib smacked at Zim's hand, opening his eyes. He tended, thinking for a moment that the events of a few hours before had been a feverish dream. He shot upright and squinted through the darkness.

"Zim? " He muttered.  
"Th' fuck're...?" He groaned loudly, realizing it hadn't been a dream.  
"Oh, God..." He held his face in his hands.  
"Wow..."

Zim sat there quietly as Dib took a few minutes to run through his emotions and eventually give up in shock. He pushed himself to sit up and reached over, grabbing Dib’s chin and tugging him down. “Do the mouth thing,” he firmly commanded and pressed his lips roughly to Dib’s. That would shut the human up.

Dib grunted against Zim's mouth, resigning to kiss him back slowly. He leaned over Zim, pressing their naked fronts together. When he pulled up, he glanced down at the sticky pink mess connecting them. It sent a shock of pleasure through him.

"You've ruined my sheets. " He said in a mock-sour tone.

Zim scowled and dug his claws into Dib’s shoulders. He shoved him off of his small frame, “You’re the one who started everything.” He sat back up and shoved Dib again, pushing him onto his back. He threw his leg over the human’s stomach and sat on his abs.

“You didn’t complain at all when you were making the mess,” Zim blamed him entirely. He dug his claws into his chest and leaned down, snarling. “...Still….” He wet his lips and stared at him with his burning red eyes.

Dib hissed and arched his back a bit, feeling blood rush lower.

"Hey, you... Wanna try something? " He asked, biting his lip and glancing down. Zim's Bishop had disappeared into his slim body.

Zim tilted his head and narrowed his eyes. “...Try what?” He licked his lips again and followed his gaze.

"It's like what I did to you, but backwards. " The human reached behind him, grabbing the bottle he'd left on open his bedside table and pouring a dollop of clear fluid into his palm.

"Well?"

The smaller male tilted his head from side to side, pondering on it. Of course he wanted to do it again...but he had to keep some form of control here. He rubbed his own hips against Dib’s belly unthinkingly as he took his time. “Well.” He gripped both of Dib’s nippled and firmly tugged. “Maybe.”

"Fuckin’ ow... "

“..That hurts?” Zim paused and lifted his hands. “..then this?” He loosened his grip and wiggled the nubs around a bit. “What are these even for?” He ignored the lube waiting in Dib’s hand.

"They're... " Dib whimpered weakly.  
"That feels... P-pretty nice... " He applied a the lubricant to his fingers and shuffled back on the bed.

"Get off. " He ordered.

Zim pursed his lips together and let go of the nipples. “What do you even need that for this time? Zim’s...thing” he wasn’t sure what to call it as of yet. He needed to do research, “will already be moistened. Shouldn’t your slit?” He scooted back, staring between Dib’s legs curiously.

He reached out and rubbed his finger against the hole. “It looks so different,” Zim muttered and pressed it in slowly to his first knuckle-dry.

"Ow!" Dib barked, shoving the hand away and baring his teeth.  
"My body doesn't work like that! " he grumbled, laying back and easing a lubricated finger past the tight ring of muscle. He closed his eyes tightly and whimpered again.  
"I have to... Prepare it. So you don't hurt Me.”

Zim huffed at Dib’s protests and crossed his arms, waiting. He stared down at Dib’s asshole, antennae twitching with interest. He shivered and swallowed hard. He scooted closer again and ran his hands over Dib’s thighs, biting his lip to muffle a groan as his ungloved hand was stimulated by the flesh on flesh. “That’s right…” he mumbled, “prepare it nice and deep, Dib-Monkey.”

Dib wheezed, adding another finger and stretching them apart. The thought of having the Bishop, which had squirmed and writhed at his touch the previous evening, inside him making his arousal ache. He'd only ever had his fingers before, and even then, only occasionally.

Zim whined lowly and spread his legs, trying to ease the pressure building up inside of him. He thought of reaching into himself as Dib had the night before, but grinned as he thought of a better plan. He crawled higher on the bed until he could grip the headboard to steady himself as he swung a leg over Dib’s neck. His already swollen slit hovered just over the human’s lips, leaking droplets of the strawberry sweet jelly onto his face. “Help Zim get it out, Dib,” he pressed down, rubbing the wet folds against his chin and mouth, whining again loudly.

As he had The Dib take care of him, Zim glanced back, groaning at the sight of his legs wide, penis erect and fingers buried inside of himself. He had to think for a moment to remember the word that had been used, but smirked when he did. “Keep fucking yourself, make it wide, Dib-thing. I want to put my whole horn inside of you.” Horn probably wasn’t right either, he decided, but yet again. He wasn’t at his base.

Dib would have scowled had his mouth not been utterly ready, but it was. Dib parted the slit and began licking eagerly. It was refreshing, to say the least, that he tasted so good; Dib managed to add another finger.

Zim dropped his head back, still staring back at Dib’s hips as he moaned loudly. He rocked his hips and closed his eyes, gasping and clicking in his Irken language. It was still so strange that this had all started less than 24 hours before, and Zim already couldn’t stand the idea of never doing this again. Dib’s fingers inside of him alone practically drove him to insanity.

The human reached in and worked the Bishop out with a hooked finger, moaning unabashedly at the uncomfortable burn in his hole.

With a lot of concentration, Zim finally switched back to English, “Yessss!” He whined and clenched his teeth as his lips were once again stretched to pull out the thick, two pronged member. “That…” he gasped, “...why does it hurt but feel so …” he scrunched up his face, unable to find a word for the delicious pain.

"I swear, this stuff is addictive... " Dib muttered, a hand on the hem of the thigh-high Zim was still wearing, easing it down while he worshipped the foreign length. He moved up to the tip of one of the prongs and allowed it into his mouth, removing his fingers from himself. The human relished the sweet flavor and the heavy feeling in his stomach when he swallowed some of the jelly down.

He whined as the prong curled around Dib’s tongue, squeezing it. It felt so hot in the human’s mouth and Zim wished he could push both in. The other prong pushed at the corner of Dib’s full mouth, pressing eagerly.

It took him a long moment, but he realized he was being stripped further. “Dib,” Zim gasped, heat finding its way to his face, “You’ve already stolen Zim’s glove,” he dropped his voice to a pleading mutter “..leave some sort of modesty.” He didn’t entirely grasp the concept of being entirely nude during intimate encounters.

Dib pushed on Zim's hip, a string of jelly and saliva still connecting them. He brushed his arm across his chin to wipe it away, pulling the sock down regardless.  
"Take everything off, and you can fuck me. "

Zim clicked what was clearly an insult under his breath and pulled back. “There is already enough off to fuck you! I am not shoving my arm or leg in there!” He tried to tug back at the hem of his sock, but his hands didn’t fight as well in his aroused state.

"I'm naked!" Dib huffed.  
"Shit, fine." He shuffled up on the bed after giving the Bishop a quick, fleeting kiss.

“Mm!” Zim’s antennae perked as he bucked forward slightly. That was a lot easier than he expected it to be. But then The Dib’s hands pressed firmly against his chest, “Oomf!”

Dib shoved Zim of of him and spread his legs, reaching down to spread his cheeks for the alien, already aching with ignored arousal.  
"Take it slow." He warned, flicking out his tongue to dart over his lower lip.

Zim’s pupils dilated fully in the dark room. He shuddered at the submissive pose being struck by such a tall creature and felt his own arousal become unbearable. “...How slow?” he demanded breathily, crawling over Dib’s hips.

"Very... " Dib warned, almost frightened by the alien's usual haste when doing anything else.

He narrowed his eyes at his bishop, trying to will it to stop squirming long enough to get something into Dib’s body. “This thing is hard to control,” he hissed under his breath and squeezed the heads together, pushing both against the rim. Zim groaned and let them go, pushing both into the lubricated hole with a loud string of clicks in irken.

Dib arched his back, scratching at Zim's. It was bigger than he'd expected it to be, the human having to consciously keep from clenching down on him. The noise that left his mouth was loud and pitiful, three teen not even thinking of the consequences of them being discovered.

"F-fuck, Zim... " Dib clung to Zim's shoulders, digging his nails into the velvety green.

"Ah! I-I can feel it- fuck!" He wrapped his legs suddenly around the alien's hips, yanking him all the way in and screaming into his throat.

Zim clawed Dib’s stomach, his own scream cut off by an angry **THUMP THUMP THUMP** against the floor from below. He started to laugh and smirked, “Louder, Dib-Monkey.” He tugged his own hips back with a low, “ungh” and forced them back in. His bishop squirmed, wiggling against Dib’s inner chambers.

"Nnh- Zim, st-don't... Softer, gh..." Dib said, much too loudly.  
"Up! P-push up m-mhhh- my prostate is... " He wheezed, torn between moving back on the alien and shoving him away.  
"Touch me... " He breathed between shaky moans.  
"U-use your... G-glove..."

Zim blinked several times, processing everything Dib was asking or demanding. He stopped thrusting and wiggled his hips, shifting around. He closed his eyes firmly and sucked on his lip, willing his bishop to wriggled upwards with both prongs, “Like..this?” He breathed, being the most accommodating he had ever been with the human. The squeezing on his prongs was likely part of the willingness to cooperate.

Dib cried out, a strange tingle spreading out from where Zim was buried into him. There was lubricant and jelly dribbling out of him, he could feel it.

Zim reached around on the bed, fumbling blindly-as his eyes were either closed or staring at the human under him-for his missing glove. “ah,” he muttered and grasped it. He wrapped it clumsily around Dib’s cock and rubbed a bit...it wasn’t as easy trying to keep his hands and bishop coordinated. He stuck his tongue out, trying to move both.

"What... Wh-what- are those made out o-of?" He asked, tugging the alien to him and biting onto his neck aggressively.

“It’s made of--a-AHH!” Zim screamed as his bishop thrashed inside of Dib in response to the bite. He turned his head, trying to get a hold on Dib’s earlobe. He bit down and tugged, whining in pleasure as he rocked his hips. His hand continued to fumble, but still he rubbed up and down-albeit slowly-with his slick glove.

Dib broke his mouth away, the Bishop rubbing against his prostate furiously.

"Fuck, Zim, I-I'm..." Dib was lifting his hips off of the bed to meet Zim's thrusts, tilting his head to allow more access. His alarm clock went off just as he came, hard, his orgasm hitting his stomach and chest, a white, sticky mess. He clenched around Zim, hoping to bring him to the brink, swatting his hand away from his softening member.

"Cum..." He urged.

Zim doubled over, pressing both hands against Dib’s abs to steady himself. The alarm clock became nothing but background noise as blood surged through his skull and antennae. His neck ached blissfully and his bishop continued to spasm in the tight space. He breathed loudly, panting hard as he thrust, trying to finish. Dib’s hungry words and cum covered body undid him in ways he didn’t know were possible.

"Make me yours."

The alien dug his claws into Dib’s flesh and groaned as hot liquid pooled in his belly. He reached up, grabbing a fistful of Dib’s hair to tug him down. With a low, wild snarl, Zim bit hard onto Dib’s neck and came. His prongs flailed in frenzy inside of him-his slit spasmed with his orgasm, gushing more sticky jelly onto the ruined sheets.

Dib slapped his alarm silent, soiled chest heaving.

“We… have school. I’m gonna go shower, you…” He looked down at himself, scowling.

“Take these sheets off.” The human pushed Zim off of his and staggered to the bathroom, feeling completely filthy.

Zim watched him in dazed disbelief. That was a quick mood change. “Stupid human,” he mumbled and released his communicator from his pak. “GIR! Come to the Dib’s house and repair his beddings.” He thought of threatening the robot, but rolled his eyes as he recalled rewards worked better...fine. It was the one creature Zim had a mound of patience for, “Do it properly and you will receive many Tacos for the evening.” He stuck away the machine after he was certain the message had been sent.

“You bastard, you broke skin.” He announced through the open doorway, turning on the water and climbing into the tub to let it wash away the sticky mess he had become.

“Everyone’s going to ask about it.”

Zim smirked gleefully to himself, the little shit. “You had bitten Zim first, Dib-Worm.” He ran his serpentine tongue over his teeth and hummed. The salty taste was an interesting change from his sugary sweet diet. Still, The Dib’s blood didn’t taste terrible.

“Wear one of your human reptile neck shirts,” he called flatly. “Zim is leaving. There is nothing here to wash my filthy clothing or body.” Before Dib could protest, he hurried downstairs for his disguise, ignoring Gaz who snarled angrily at him, and rushed out the door.

Dib didn't have any turtle neck shirts. His bite mark was nasty and probably destined to start rumors, but everyone already hated him, so he didn't much care.

Dib went to homeroom early, his hand cupped casually over the wound, his textbooks having been returned.

Zim was already settled in his seat per usual, taking vigorous notes. Instead of looking up at the humans to study them, he focused on pouring out every. single. detail of the evening before. His face was heated with arousal as he described everything that the Dib had done to him and vice versa, but it didn’t matter. Not really… he didn’t care. Nope. Not at all.

His antennae twitched under his wig when the human in question entered the area and he fought to control his breathing. What in the hell was wrong with him? He shook his head, attributing it to the after effects. “Zim’s part of the deal has been completed,” he muttered, “the books are unharmed and should be in your possession.”

Dib almost jumped out of his skin at being spoken to, his nerves frayed.

"Yeah, I saw. Thanks. " he swallowed and found his seat.

"Did..." He paused.

"Want to go to the amusement park tonight? I'm... " The human considered his words for a moment.

"Offering to extend our truce."

Zim glanced at him from the side. His mouth dried out once more as he caught sight of him, only to immediately start watering with the possibilities. Feigning disinterest, Zim stared at the paper full of what was essentially a filthy story. “What would Zim want to do at one of those parks.” He waited a moment before continuing.

“...as...a part of addition to the truce, you will show Zim why humans are so obsessed with the silly attractions.” He shifted his legs, trying to stay comfortable. He was sure Dib could smell him and took another deep breath to stay calm. “...if it is not a satisfying experience, I might just disembowel you.”

Dib rolled his eyes, not taking the threat even remotely seriously.  
"Okay. " He agreed.  
"but you're paying. "

Zim glowered at him and made a huffing noise. “Fine.” He had plenty of moneys he’d stolen over the years. It wasn’t like he ever bought much. “It had better be worthwhile, _Dib_.”

Dib sat down with a sigh, staring at the rude drawing inside the ‘D’ of his name on the inside of the page. He could smell Zim even from the other side of the room, and it was making his stomach flip, his head a bit light at the vivid memories; Zim on his back, his Bishop, green covered in sticky pink and his features twisted into a pained expression. Dib had to shake his head to rid the inside of his eyelids of the visual.

Dib waited outside the school just as he had the day before, though he seemed less angry than excited, the human rocking anxiously on his heels and grinning to himself. There was a growing ache in the back of his head, much like what he felt when he didn’t have his usual morning cup of coffee.

Zim stepped out of the school, sighing as he completed day 2 of his detentions. At least he’d managed not to get into anymore trouble. He let out a long sigh and rubbed his hands through his wig, pondering on taking a long, long while to himself -or on Dib. That would work to. He shivered and worked to stay focused.

“--Dib-Monkey,” he nodded to him as he reached the bottom step. He felt his squeedly spooch tighten in anticipation of being near the human and swallowed hard to dampen the feeling. “You look tired,” he casually noted out loud.

“No, I just… Don’t feel too good.” Dib said with a shrug.

“I’ve got a headache.” He offered Zim his hand.

Zim stared at his hand and slowly reached out, tapping Dib’s palm with his fingers before settling his own palm against it. He was a bit suspicious, to say the least.

“So, I was thinking… Since we’ve slept together and stuff, maybe we could, like…” Dib hated how much he was stumbling over his words.

“I want to go out with you. Be your boyfriend, all that happy crappy stuff.” He finally forced out, all in one strained breath.

“We would have to stop being enemies. I mean, I would still keep you from taking over the Earth, and you would still try to take over, but… We would get to hang out and stuff.” He swallowed.

“....Do boyfriends still get to mate?” Zim asked in his adorable naiivity. He’d heard the term before, but wasn’t so sure what it meant. “Zim can still take over the earth, but we mate and…? Keep a truce?” He was very insistent on the mating. He liked the feeling it gave him and the thought just made his knees go weak. He grabbed Dib’s sleeve with his other hand to steady himself.

“Yes, boyfriends still mate. It’s kinda what being boyfriends are for.” Dib shook his head, trying but failing to hold back his smile.

“We have sex, Zim, we don’t mate.” He added helpfully.

“Mating is when you’re trying to reproduce. I don’t think we can reproduce.” Dib rubbed his thumb over the back of Dib’s three-fingered hand, smiling unabashedly down at it and feeling the tight coiling in his gut turn to flutters.

“...Why are you ill?” He narrowed his eyes suddenly, “Do not get Zim sick.”

“I’m not ill. I think… I must have forgotten coffee this morning.” Dib voiced, starting in the direction of the bus stop so they could get a ride to the amusement park.

Zim gripped his hand, tilting his head at the thumb petting his fingers. “Humans are dependant on coffee, aren’t they,” he asked, not entirely expecting an answer. He sucked on his lip, forcing himself to walk as he tried to make the word “sex” apply to the night before.

He looked back up at him, “...When can we have the sex again?” He asked loud enough to startle an elderly woman in line for the bus.

Dib turned bright red, waving apologetically at the woman.

“Shh, Zim! That’s not appropriate to talk about in public.” He hissed quietly.

“Tonight, a-after we go to the amusement park, you slut.” He squeezed Zim’s hand gently to try and let him know he was joking. He climbed onto the bus and made his way to the back to find a seat.

Zim huffed, trying to look angry but instead pouting like a child. “That’s a long time to wait, Dib-thing….” he plopped down on a seat and kicked his feet.

He stared out the window and grimaced, trying not to focus on the people around him. “...the bus is disgusting,” he mumbled more to himself than anything else.

“It’s not too bad.” Dib shrugged. “Better than walking. Do you have a vehicle? We could have gone to your house and taken that.” Dib was still holding Zim’s hand, pulling it up to his face and giving the back a fleeting kiss.

Zim tilted his head, cheeks heating as Dib kissed one of the most sensitive spots on his body. “...Zim has the voot…” He knew that wouldn’t do for an Earth vehicle though. He fidgeted and gripped at Dib’s sleeve again.

“I’m really that good?” He grinned over at Zim.

“Irresistable? We should stay at your house tonight. I don’t need you ruining more of my bedding.”

Zim snarled at him, the daze from the hand kiss gone, “your ego is too large.” He huffed and turned away a little, “You may come to Zim’s base--but only so your body may be studied and nothing more. You aren’t that great.” He swallowed hard, hoping this wouldn’t cost him any fun later. He could kill someone just to have Dib’s mouth on him again… or his hands...or even just his arms around him. It was disgusting and so new to have these urges from the need to fuck to just being held...or kissed.

Speaking of mouths…. Zim grinned and reached up, running the claws of his free hand over the bite on Dib’s neck-just light enough to tickle most flesh.

Dib cringed, expecting for him to have stabbed through the newly-formed scabs. He was surprised when he didn’t, swallowing thickly and tilting his head just a bit, allowing Zim more access to it.

“It felt kinda nice, when you did it, but the last thing I need if you making me bleed out.”

Zim waved his hand a little before gently rubbing it more. He pushed up onto his knees and leaned over, pressing his lips against it. “Zim could fix it before you bled out, stupid.”

Dib scoffed and rolled his eyes, wrapping an arm around Zim’s waist and catching his mouth with a chaste peck.  
“No way am I trusting you enough.” He said.  
“But I’ll let you bite me.”

Zim grinned and took that as an invitation to nip at the other side of Dib’s neck, eagerly moving before Dib could stop his quick little body. He let out a laugh akin to a giggle and sat back on Dib’s lap instead of the seat. His eyes showed nothing but mischief and mirth.

“Jesus Christ, Zim!” Dib yelped, pushing the ball of his hand into the crotch of his pants because he was terrified of them tenting, his face bright red. He pushed the alien away and rubbed at his neck, looking out of the window across the center aisle of the vehicle.  
“You can’t do that in public…” He muttered unhappily.

Zim glared at Dib, flopping against the window when he was shoved off. “Why not!?” He hissed under his breath, “You’ve been driving Zim mad all day.” He glared at Dib, even though it wasn’t really the human’s fault. “Zim has felt full and completely covered in jelly, but do you care?” He crossed his arms and turned away in a huff, staring out the window angrily.

He crossed his legs and shuddered visibly before uncrossing them. “..can’t even sit right…”

Dib stood, pulling Zim up with him and dragging him to the nearest door. The bus creaked to a stop and he filtered off of it with the other pedestrians, walking briskly in the direction of Zim’s ridiculous house.

“We can’t go on dates if you’re gonna…” He couldn’t even find the words; all he could think about was the sweet taste of Zim’s jelly, attempting to swallow down the lump in his throat, to no avail.

“What do you want me to do?” His voice was a low, gravelly whisper.

“Are you examining me first?”

“Examined after the stupid date,” Zim asserted and grabbed Dib’s shirt, tugging him through the door. He’d looked forward to the amusement park-but being around Dib all day without touching him left Zim so aroused he couldn’t stand it.

He grabbed a fistful of the fabric and tugged hard, trying to bring Dib lower. When it didn’t fully work, Zim leapt up, wrapping his arms around Dib’s neck and his legs around his middle, surrounding them in the scent of his arousal. He pushed his mouth hungrily against the humans, almost as if he intended to devour the lips right off of his face.

Dib almost lost his footing, holding onto the soft of Zim’s backside and hitting the wall when Zim climbed onto him. He attempted to kiss back, darting out his tongue, surprised by how little time it took to drive Zim mad with lust. Dib began stumbling unevenly forward, trying for the couch.

With a groping hand, Zim fumbled down Dib’s arm until he could grip his wrist. The alien tugged it up and pressed it against his still clothed lower regions where a lump had formed at the edge of his slit. His bishop was threatening to burst out of his inexperienced body. He made a sound so pitiful against Dib’s mouth and pushed his hand more firmly against it.

Dib dumped Zim unceremoniously onto the ugly couch, kneeling between his legs and pulling his black pants down his legs. The room filled with the strong, fruity smell, Dib hardening in his pants just looking at the straining slit. He leaned over and dragged his tongue across what was visible of the bishop, having to consciously stop himself from humping the cushion.

“AH! DIB!” Zim arched his back, throwing a leg over the back of the couch to keep his legs spread wide. “Get it out,” he whined as he thrashed his head angrily. “Get it out get it out get it out,” he reached down, and stopped again, still not entirely sure about touching his own body. He stared at him like a starved, wild animal, the expression clear even with the false blue eyes.

Dib moaned softly, pushing the silky green skin aside and reaching in to hook his finger around the length, leaning away to pull it out. He immediately buried his senses into the space just below the Bishop, lapping eagerly at the sticky sweet, the little bump he had been guided to the night before.

Zim had just barely moaned in relief before Dib attacked his nub, making him scream louder. He’d make a note later to soundproof the base, but for now, he was surely upsetting the neighbors. He grabbed fistfuls of Dib’s hair and rutted against his mouth. He coated his chin in the jelly every time his muscles clenched.

In a rare event, Zim even mumbled, “please please please,” as the human quickly drove him to the edge of an orgasm. Having been aroused all day long had made him oversensitive and apparently easy to finish off. He shoved at Dib’s head before he could finish, panting loudly, “-Put it in,” he practically snarled. He didn’t want to wait anymore.

Dib licked the jelly from the corners of his mouth and fumbled madly with the button of his pants, pushing them down his hips and into a pile around his thighs. he grabbed Zim’s legs, sliding him down to give him better access to the hole below the Bishop, and pushed inside, his arousal twitching inside the alien. He didn’t bother waiting, leaning over for a messy kiss and holding Zim’s legs against his chest.

Zim clawed at his hideous couch and tried to push his hips up against Dib-finding it difficult at his current angle. He moaned into his mouth and sucked on his tongue, wrapping his skinny one around the flat appendage. He threw his hands around his neck after stuffing pooled by his head irritatingly and buried his claws into Dib’s back through his shirt.

Dib broke the kiss, latching his mouth onto Zim’s neck. He drew back and slammed forward, hoping to get a loud noise out of him, to make him whimper and submit.

Zim cried out again, his voice already becoming a little hoarse from his shrieks.

“God, Zim, y-you’re… so fucking…” Dib murmured between messy kisses up his neck. Dib sat up suddenly, reaching up under the tunic to hold Zim by his hips, panting.  
“Clothes, e-everything, off.” He ordered.

Zim let his arms fall back and whined, his head back to expose his neck. “Your mouth-” he protested, wanting more of the wet, suckling kisses. He pushed himself onto his elbows, glaring. “Clothes off and you give me your mouth!” he tried to barter as he chucked his disguise to the floor. He tugged at the edge of his tunic and groaned in frustration as his arms and head were tangled in the fabric.

He flopped onto his back, just his scowling mouth showing.

Dib chuckled, the noise coming out as a rasp. He helped Zim the rest of the way out of his tunic, then leaned down to bite gently at his chest, moving a bit more slowly.  
“C’mon, Zim.” He urged, rolling his hips at a torturously tedious pace.  
“Everything. I want you naked.” He worked his way up to Zim’s throat again.

Zim closed his eyes and growled lowly through his moans, making it almost sound like a song. “faster,” he hissed, “zim is naked…” he tried to hide his gloved hands from Dib’s view as if it would help. “How much more naked do I have to be?!” He pressed against his mouth, trying to get as much as he could without giving it back.

Dib stopped thrusting and sat on his heels even though it almost hurt to do so, chest heaving.  
“Everything. I want to see nothing but skin.” Dib demanded, pulling on the thigh-high sock on Zim’s left leg.

“Please!!” Zim whined and arched back again, “Don’t stop!!” He hissed when that didn’t work and sat up, tugging off both gloves in fury and chucking them at Dib’s face. “THERE!” He swatted at the hand on his leg then fell back, eyes wide. He ground his teeth, holding his sensitive hand in the other one and feeling like an idiot.

Dib took the hand, beginning to move again, though slowly. He dragged his tongue up one of Zim’s fingers, then sucked the digit into his mouth, maintaining eye contact the entire time.

He pulled Zim’s sock down with his other hand, running his hand along his thigh.

Zim whimpered loudly and sucked on his lip. His slit tightened and pulsated around Dib’s dick, making Zim louder. “Ah-D--di” he whined as thick, sweet tears formed at the corners of his eyes. It felt so good that it hurt.

Dib gasped and threw his head back, rocking his hips forward, then quickly bringing the finger back into his mouth.

“p-ple..ahh.” he sucked in a hissing breath. He stared down at the human as the tears slipped down his sharp cheekbones, both in a mesh of pleasure and embarrassment. He’d never felt so vulnerable in all his life. Curse this Dib...his chest heaved with heavy breaths.

Dib was alarmed by the tears, letting his hand go and frowning. Still, he was moving gently in and out of his slit, staring down at Zim with a worried expression.  
“You okay?” He asked with a strained voice, continuing to pull Zim’s sock down, finally managing to pull it all of the way off.

Zim’s toes flexed, making him gasp at another appendage being exposed to the air. He clenched his teeth and glared at Dib, softly grunting at the gentle humping. “--fine,” he hissed, wiping at his cheeks with his arm as best as he could. His face heated more. This was fucking awful. “I told you faster,” his glossy red eyes stared him down.

Dib flipped them around, laying on his back on the sofa with his head on the armrest, urging Zim to move with a hand on his waist and starting to buck up rather roughly. He brought Zim down to him and latched his mouth onto his throat as he had agreed to, even though the alien was still wearing his remaining sock.

“It’s fine.” He said, moving to a spot lower on Zim’s neck.

Zim gripped at Dib’s hair, trying not to react to the soft strands on his skin. He pushed himself up by his knees and dropped straight down, moaning in utter relief. The hot appendage inside of him made him melt entirely. “Uhuh,” he mumbled and began to rock his hips, lifting them and dropping them hard over and over.

“I think your hands are beautiful.” Dib really had no idea why Zim was so forward with his Bishop, but not his arms or legs. It was foreign and confusing.

The green cheeks, finally having started to return to their normal color, turned dark green again. “Shut up,” he muttered, his insides fluttering with the compliment. He rode harder, closing his eyes. His bishop twisted and flipped back and forth, “jus’ like that,” he slurred. He tilted his head back again, letting Dib suck on the skin more as Zim pleasured himself on his body.

Dib reached down to fondle the strange genetalia, biting onto Zim’s neck harder than he intended, then kissing lightly around the mark.

“You’re… r-riding my dick so… hn…” He was nearing the brink, reaching up to lock their mouths and trying his best to stroke Zim when the Bishop was flailing and coiling in his grasp.  
“I’m close… s-say something, Zim, God, I’m gonna cum, s-say something…” He pleaded desperately.

Zim gasped for air. His neck hurt so amazingly that it shot fissures of heat down his body, and the attention to his bishop made him gasp and click in Irken. His antennae twitched. What was it? The human was driving him mad to the point where he didn’t know what way was up..and now he wanted him to talk?! Zim fumbled to speak, only able to find the words in his native tongue. He buried his face into Dib’s hair, clicking and humming the hungry words.

He dropped his hips entirely and rocked back and forth, making Dib’s cock wiggle firmly inside of him. Zim gasped against Dib’s ear and started repeating the same clicks and hums over and over, each cry becoming more desperate.

Dib had no idea what Zim was saying, but it sounded lovely and foreign and almost somehow sweet. He gripped both of Zim’s hips and held him still, bucking off of the couch a few times before falling slack, glancing down to watch white dribble onto the mess of hair at the base of his cock. He wheezed, his hand returning to the Bishop, taking Zim’s finger into his mouth again because he seemed to really like having his hand worshipped. Dib’s eyes were drowsy, and his expression was sated, the human rolling his tongue over the sharp edge of Zim’s claw, careful not to cut himself.

Zim’s insides did a flip as his hand was tended to. Every movement of Dib’s from here on out was gentle and used to bring Zim to his climax. Not wanting to scream with his sore throat, Zim plucked his finger away and kissed Dib. He moaned huskily against his mouth as he came, coating their hips in the sticky pink jelly. He fell against his chest, letting their lips disconnect.

The alien set his head under Dib’s chin as he gasped for air and listened to the fascinating thumps that were his heartbeat. “mm-Dib-thing, I…” He went completely rigid at the sight on the rug.

Gir sat, staring at the two intertwined beings on the couch. He opened his mouth wide and grinned, waving frantically. “HI MASTER. HI MARY”

Dib looked over at the badly disguised robot, sighing.  
“How long have you been there?” He asked.  
“I was here when you came in!” He chimed brightly, pointing to the floor.  
“You didn’t notice me because you were-’  
“No, evil robot thingy, d-don’t-  
“Invading each other’s holes!” Gir finished. Dib covered his face with his hands.

“Gir…” Zim hid his face into Dib’s neck, groaning loudly. This better not have been recorded. “...did you at least do what I told you?”

“I NEEDS TACOS, MASTER. I DID IT. I NEEDS THEM, PLE-HEE-HEEEZE,” Gir flopped onto the floor, screaming and smacking at the surface.

Zim sighed and shook his head, “Fine...fine...but later,“ he insisted. He huffed as that seemed to placate the robot for now. He dragged his own tongue over Dib’s scabs from the morning, silently claiming the mark he’d created.

Dib let out a pitiful groan, wrapping his arms around Zim and playing idly with his antennae.  
“Can you get off my-”  
“Now?!” Gir interrupted loudly, Dib scowling and shot him a stern look.  
“Get off my dick, Zim.” He said quickly, all in one strained breath.

Zim let out a long breath and looked at him in annoyance. “Do I have to?” He lifted his hips when Dib turned his stern look on him. He pushed himself up and siiiiighed as the flaccid cock flopped out of his slit. “There...fine?” He steadied his hands on Dib’s shoulders, trying not to move them too much against the skin.

“Noooowwww?” Gir repeated. “It’s later!”

“No, Gir.” Dib felt the liberty to say sternly.  
“In an hour.” He clarified, lifting his hips to pull his pants back up and tuck his member back into his pants. He pulled Zim down, preventing him from dressing, and continued to gently rub the antenna between his thumb and forefinger. The robot began crying, then screaming at the top of his mechanical lungs, Dib scowling.

Zim hardly reacted to Gir’s screeches, finding himself going entirely limp against Dib’s frame. “uhuhmmm,” he agreed, “‘n hour..” He slowly settled his hands against Dib’s chest, feeling more of his heartbeat.

“Was it-”  
“TACOOOOOOS-”  
“Any-”  
“I NEEED-”  
“Good, this time?” Dib asked, managing to still be heard over Gir’s incessant interruptions.

 

Zim nodded, “..it was good,” he said quietly. He hummed, enjoying the feeling on his antenna.

“And what’s up with you and your gloves?” Dib added.  
“Why don’t you want me to see you completely naked?”

Zim sighed, getting annoyed with Gir. He pulled on a glove to fish around between the cushions, certain the robot must’ve shoved a burrito or something in there. He chucked the first item he found over his shoulder. “...they…” he cleared his throat and snuggled against Dib’s chest. He looked at his gloved hand compared to the nude one. “...it’s…”

“a lot to show someone. Too much stimulation…” he hesitated as though he wasn’t sure he could tell Dib. “...it can really bring an invader to his knees.” Zim wet his lip, trying to convey how much trust it took to let anyone near his hands or legs in not so many words. “The gloves neutralize a lot of the sensitivity.” He fished around for his other glove and began to slide it back over his fingers.

Dib stopped him, kissing the back of his bare hand.  
“Leave it off.” He urged softly.  
“You can trust me.” It really made no sense for him to, or for Dib to have returned the trust as much as he had.

Zim’s breath caught in his throat. He swallowed firmly, clearly considering it. “...zim….isn’t sure,” he admitted, looking at him from the side. Less than a week ago, they’d been fighting each other, less than 48 hours ago they were enemies, and less than two hours ago, they were dating. “It’s a lot…”

“I know.” Dib admitted.  
“But you’ve been my only real friend, like… ever.” He let his hand return to Zim’s antenna. “And I think I fell in love with you years ago.”

Zim set his hand down, letting the glove settle on Dib’s chest-unworn. “...this….” he swallowed, “This had better not be a trick, Dib…” His insides felt like they were squeezing all the air out of his being. He stared nervously at Dib’s neck, trying to process the information. “...Zim has heard that word...it’s a word humans use as last resorts for angry spouses...or to tell secrets...yes?” He wrinkled up his face. “...That isn’t right, is it?...love is a strong word…?”

“Love is like…” Dib paused to try and explain such an ethereal concept to a being who had probably never even considered it before coming to Earth.

“It’s… like… You feel attached to someone, really deeply attached, and their pain is your pain, but you get joy from being around them. I-I love fighting you more than anything else. You give my life meaning.” Dib explained as best he could.  
“And I want to feel like this forever.”

Zim hated his face entirely. It had heated up furiously so many times in just two days...and now, here he was again, blushing like a smeet against Dib’s torso. “....fighting you is the best,” he choked out quietly. It was the closest he was going to get to what Dib might want to hear at the moment, “...fighting you forever would be the best.” He slowly removed his other glove, showing the gravity of the statement.

“...if you betray this,” the unspoken word was _trust_ , “I will not hesitate to strike you down.” This time, Zim’s empty threat was anything but. “...Do you understand, human?”

Dib simply smiled, kissing Zim’s other hand.  
“Yes, Zim. I understand; I won’t betray you.” He muttered, sighing happily.  
“Same goes for you, alien scum.”

Zim sighed at the soft kiss and waited a few minutes before finally asking, “...so...does this mean we aren’t going to the park today?”

Dib let out a tired groan.  
“I just want to sleep. To shower, then sleep. Then wake up and fuck you again.” Dib admitted with a shameless shrug.

Zim felt his pupils dilate again. “...How about...fuck, then sleep, then fuck, then shower, then fuck, then sleep, then fuck, and then fuck again.” He nodded at his own suggestion as if agreeing with himself. “Oh. And get Gir tacos. And then...probably fuck.”

“You are literally going to sex me to death.” Dib said, shaking his head at Zim’s suggestions.  
“How do you wash yourself? We should go shower together, but only if it’s not, like… hydrofluoric acid or something. Then I get a nap, unless you want me pushing rope.”

“...pushing rope?” Zim tilted his head in confusion. He rolled his eyes and got back to the other question, “It’s...a liquid? It’s a sanitation liquid...it contains everything needed to clean and sterilize the body.” He fished into his pocket for a small pack and opened it, having grabbed a few to clean himself up throughout the day-just in case. “Here.” He rubbed the slick cloth over Dib’s hand. It didn’t have much of a scent, but the texture wasn’t unlike a lotion that absorbed quickly into the flesh.

Dib took the cloth and wiped off his stomach, glancing over at Gir, who was watching them, his mouth stuck open. Zim snuggled closer to Dib, setting his forehead against his jaw.

"Pushing rope is when you try to fuck but you're not hard enough. I can only do this like... Twice a day, tops." He sat up, cleaning Zim gingerly, running the cloth over his smooth chest.  
"It really tires me out." He pondered for a moment.  
"When I feel up to it, I should see if I can tire you out. I'll just use my mouth." Dib cleaned off the inside of Zim's thighs, then attempted to wipe slick off of his slit. It only resulted in more jelly, Dib turning pink at the ears.

“...You should definitely give it a try,” Zim grinned mischieviously. He liked the idea of holding Dib’s face between his legs for as long as possible.

"My headache is gone." He voiced.

Zim shuddered and spread his legs open, “...yea…?” He looked up at Dib. It was pretty nice having someone else just...taking care of him. Even something as simple as (attempting) cleaning him.

“...do you think it’s because of the sex, or because…?” He glanced down between his legs where his bishop became flaccid enough to pull back into the slit. That was...an interesting sight. The alien stopped talking and stared down for a moment before shaking his head.

"How would having sex get rid of a headache?" Dib asked incredulously. His eyes widened suddenly, the hands he was using to clean his thighs off stilling.  
"Is jelly... I-is it addictive?" He looked mortified.

“....” Zim looked at him again. “Well...they warn greatly against _any_ form of contact with mating jelly in basic training. It’s never come up before.”

“COMPUTER.” Zim screeched, “Show Zim all information regarding mating jelly!”

The computer grumbled.  
"That's totally gross." It whined, Dib furrowing his brow.  
"Mating jelly is lubricant and helps transfer eggs. It has a distinctly sweet smell and flavour until one is bonded with a mate, then it is bitter and potentially toxic to anyone who isn't their mate." The computer rattled off. Dib looked horrified.  
"Is it addictive?" The computer laughed spitefully.  
"Yup."

Zim grimaced a little. A definite “oops” expression on his face. Still...it was best to roll with it. “...Well. At least it tastes good for you, Dib-Monkey.”


	3. Toys

Zim grumbled, arms crossed. Dib had talked him back onto the disgusting, filthy, dirty, awful bus...and for what reason? He wouldn’t tell him. For the love of Irk! Why were humans so intent on surprises. It didn’t help that part of his grumpiness came from-well- not cumming. Dib’s jaw had ached so much that morning, and he said he was tired and his fingers kept cramping. “Stupid human excuses,” Zim muttered, staring out the window.

"Four _hours,_ Zim!" Dib hissed under his breath.  
"It's not possible!" He was relieved that their stop was coming up next.

“four hours isn’t for you mister rope pusher,” Zim hissed right back.

"Here we are, come on." He stood and went to the door, hands in his pockets and face bright red.  
He led Zim to a shop with no signs on the outside of the blacked-out windows. He held the door for his boyfriend, making a point of not looking at him.

Zim looked at him strangely. “....Dib-Thing...what is wrong with you?” He stepped into the doorway, pleased that the human was still taking care of him. “...What is this place?” He looked around, curiously. The front room was decorated with bongs and lubes and condoms, along with a woman in dreads behind the front counter. “It smells funny,” he mumbled, looking back at Dib.

“It smells like…” his wig twitched as his antennae tried to identify the scent, “...like horny humans and silicone.” He glared at his boyfriend.

"Yeah, that's the point." Dib muttered, taking Zim's hand and letting him into the attached room.

The walls were lined with toys of every shape and size, Dib turning even redder when all he could think of was how Zim would look straining against one of them. He swallowed thickly.  
"It's for... Helping. Because I can't satisfy you without some help."

Zim gripped it, letting Dib keep a hold on his hand. He wet his lips and looked around, “...All of them?” His eyes were wide with excitement and curiosity. He tugged Dib towards a wall and started pointing at different ones. “Ah! This one looks like my bishop,” of course he’d had the computer tell him what it was called at the very least.

He picked it up and set it in Dib’s other hand, “I’m going to put that in you.” Zim grabbed another toy...and another...and another, dropping each one into Dib’s hand and eventually making him bend his arm to hold them all. “Use this one today. And this one!” He had to let go of Dib’s hand to pull down a few more, getting too excited. “How many can Zim buy??” He didn’t know how much money was in the wad he’d pressed into Dib’s pocket the week before.

Dib could have died, trying but only sputtering out weak responses.  
"Zim, you can have... Three." He said, surprised there was a Bishop at all.  
"And nothing is going to be put in me!" He huffed.  
"P-pick three, a-and we can get lube for me."

Zim stopped and dropped his hands to his sides, whining loudly. “Only THREE!?” He stared at Dib with such a pitiful look before scowling. “Why can’t Zim put any in you?! You have a nice slit!” He slapped Dib’s butt through his coat. “It’s a bit dry, but we can work with it.”

He pulled the toys out of Dib’s arms and sat on the floor, circling them around himself as he eliminated which ones he could live without. Eventually, he’d settled on picking a rabbit vibrator, something covered in curves and nubs. He stared up at Dib, “Pick one more for Zim. Make it good and sexiful.” He wasn’t entirely good at speaking in a sexy way, but he tried.

Dib went to the wall, picking out one with a fleshlight on one side, and a small vibrating length on the other side. He swallowed thickly and handed it to Zim before beginning to set the other toys back on the shelf.  
"There." He nodded. He hadn't had an opportunity to please himself that morning, and was quietly excited.  
"I... Guess we can afford one for me."

Zim grinned wildly and hugged Dib firmly around his middle. The human liked hugs-and Zim didn’t mind them too much either (in fact he craved the small affections more than he’d ever admit). “Good. Can we get the bishop?” He gripped Dib’s arm excitedly. He felt more aroused than he had the whole morning of Dib’s attempts to completely sate him.

The smaller male tugged Dib down and wrapped his arms around his neck, “you’ll like it inside you, Zim will make it feel good. I promise.” He kissed him and his expression changed to one more sly than excitable. “...You smell good, Diblet. Like the other humans who have been in here. You like the idea.”

The woman from the register had stepped through the doorway, looking almost charmed by them.  
"Are you ready?" She asked, Dib all but jumping out of his skin.  
"Y-yeah, I... I-I think we're all set." The human stammered.

"Okay, Zim." He whispered, swallowing and taking the toys from his lover. He carried them to the register.  
"Go get lube." He instructed. There wasn't much to be ashamed of when Zim had probably chosen the strangest three toys in the store.

Zim looked at him, eyes still wide and expression still giddy. He tugged Dib down for another kiss before running towards the large collection of lubes, studying each one. He’d finally given up and grabbed the first large bottle he found, getting impatient with all of the different labels and promises. “This!” He set it on the tall counter-his chin barely breached the top of it.

"Here you go." The woman handed the bag over while Dib paid, showing his identification and slipping out of the building.  
"If you got me more money, I could start driving you places." He offered, taking Zim's hand while they waited for the bus.  
"I have a car, it's just broken."

Zim gripped his hand and pressed his cheek to the back of Dib’s. “...Look at the money in my base…” he still didn’t get the whole idea of money as snacks and the like were often rationed for invaders. “The bus is terrible, but a car would be much better,” he agreed, pleased with the idea since he couldn’t take the voot.

“So...we can’t take the new ...what did you call them?” He peeked in the bag, “...whatever...things...we can’t take them out until we are in private, yes?” Zim hated having to wait.

“Yeah, not until we’re back at your base.” Dib had been practically living with Zim; it wasn’t as though his father was around often enough to care, and his sister was much happier with him gone anyway.  
“And they’re called…” He leaned in and spoke into Zim’s wig, whispering into his antenna.  
“Sex toys.”

“Sex toys???” Zim practically shouted. “Like toys for your children???” He looked completely taken aback. “How old should you be to play with them??? Do humans start mating that early?”

“Zim, shut up!” Dib hissed, looking around in horror at the staring faces.

“That’s just what we call them… They’re not played with by children- i-it’s illegal for anyone under 18 to have them.”

“It’s illegal to have them?” Zim tilted his head. That was...fairly interesting. “What do they do? Reach right up inside you and take it out? Or do they make you wear them while you’re in prison?”

He bounced up and down a little, not even complaining when he had to sit on the disgusting seat. “...are we home yet?”

“No, Zim, c-calm down.” Dib said, shaking his head.  
“We can talk about this at home.”

“Pervert homos!” A man who smelled uncomfortably bad, even from five seats away, barked, Dib frowning at Zim.

Zim froze and hissed, eyes narrowing dangerously. It was fine for Dib to say shit to him like that….but anyone else? It was especially terrible coming from someone so horrendous…. He lunged out of the seat and shook his fist, “SAY THAT AGAIN AND I’LL RIP OUT YOUR THROAT.” What the hell was a homo, anyway?

"Zim, sit- I'm really sorry, Sir." Dib dragged Zim out of the door of the bus the second it stopped.  
"How are you still so bad at human interaction?!" They still had a few blocks to go.

Zim scowled, crossing his arms over his chest. “He insulted you.” He cleared his throat, adding after a moment, “..us. Insulted me. He insulted ZIM! AND HE SHALL PAY FOR IT!”

Dib smiled, turning pink. He swung the hand in his.  
"Which one am I using on you, first?" He asked, referring to the bag.

Zim looked up at him and smirked. His human was so cute attractive when he blushed. “...All of them?” He asked innocently and squeezed Dib’s hand.

"A-at once?" Dib looked appalled.  
"Wouldn't you... Break?" He took the liberty of opening Zim's doors. The security system didn't mind his presence anymore, and Gir was just happy to be alive.

Zim shrugged a little and made an “iunno” sound. He tugged Dib towards the elevator to the hidden levels of his base, knowing that they’d definitely need a soundproofed area. “Maybe? But if they don’t fit, then we’ll just use them in turn. I went for four hours this morning, remember,” he grinned like the little asshole he’d always been. “But my slit keeps shrinking back up and making your penis feel tight inside me no matter how much we’ve been sexing…so it should be fine, right?”

"I'm not using more than one at a time on you. One should be sufficient." Dib was grinning. He stood close to Zim, arms wrapping around his waist. The bag creaked as he did so, leaning down for a kiss. He slipped his tongue out of his mouth, flicking it over Zim's bottom lip.

Zim immediately wrapped his arms around Dib’s neck and opened his lips, quickly moving to catch the tongue between his teeth. He grinned up at Dib and let it go when the human protested. “We have too many clothes on,” he announced, still in the small space. “Are you still excited, Diblet? I’m going to put that bishop inside you.”

He tugged him in for another kiss, humming as their lips connected. He didn’t know if all human kisses were this good, but Dib’s were always intoxicating.

Dib took off his coat, letting it fall to the small elevator's floor. The bag went with it, but he was more focused on Zim.

"Am I gonna get to finally see you completely naked?" He asked.

Zim tugged off his tunic and dropped it down, the wig falling with it. He sighed as he dropped the contacts to the floor, figuring he’d have to make more soon, anyway. “...Completely?” He looked at him hesitantly, “...the last time we tried…” he cleared his throat and tugged Dib down, pressing his neck to the human’s lips. The last time, and the time before that he had another mini freak out, becoming too embarrassed and uncomfortable.

It was just so much easier to stay hidden. “Humans love when their partners wear thigh highs,” he said simply and ran his fingers through Dib’s hair, “it’s sexy, right?”

Duh smiled and bit down on Zim's neck. He understood that he was deflecting, and resigned to not let it bother him.

"I do think they're sexy." He agreed. "Especially on you." He dragged his palms across Zim's smooth back, sucking a bruise into the mark he had made with his teeth.

Zim clicked and hummed a low irken statement to him and licked his lips. He gripped Dib’s arms as his legs went weak. “You make Zim feel sexy.”

"You'll look even better with that two-sided toy in you." The elevator finally stopped, and he broke away to grab the bag.

“Are you going to be on the other side?” the small alien asked as he shoved down the back of his black leggings and wriggling out of them. “Or..does it go inside my slit and stick on the bishop..?” He wasn’t so sure how it would work, but he was still very interested.

“It goes in your slit and on your Bishop.” Dib clarified, stumbling out of the elevator, connecting with Zim by their hands and letting his eyes rake over him.

“I’m trying to wear you out, remember? I’d finish too quickly if I used it, too. Where is this happening? We need a bed.”

Zim pouted a bit but gave up with a sigh. “Fiiiine, you may pleasure Zim.” He tugged Dib towards the newest addition to his base. “You keep talking about beds and how much you hate the couch...close your eyes.” It was clear what the surprise was, but he thought he was being sneaky.

Dib did as he was told, careful to take off his glasses because Zim had almost broken them a few times before.

He waited for Zim to demand he put down his hands again, grinning to himself excitedly.

“TADA!!” Zim shrieked and leapt backwards, falling onto the springy bed, legs and arms sprawled wide. He sighed happily as the numerous pillows bounced with him in the fall. If he was going to have to be in bed, it was going to be extravagant and comfortable as fuck. He clicked a soft purr and rubbed a little against the smooth sheets, “Come on, Dib-human!! On the bed!”

Dib set the bag next to Zim and crawled over him.

“It’s great.” He agreed, grabbing out the toy he had chosen and struggling with the packaging. He finally tore it open with his teeth and read the instructions over quickly.

“I can finally sleep over here without waking up sore every morning.” He bit his lip and sat on his heels, eyeing Zim’s shameless form with hungry eyes.

Zim pushed himself up onto his elbows. He looked at the toy with perked antenna, clearly curious. “And you’d better stay over more...it gets…...quiet when you’re gone.” He reached down and fingered the edge of one of his gloves, debating.

“...Should Zim just….spread my legs and lay back, or…?” He wasn’t sure how much romance there was with Dib trying to wear him out. Surely, he appreciated the effort, but Dib had already done so much that day…. He held out his arms and took a deep breath. “Take them off for Zim?”

Dib leaned over, kissing Zim again, this time a bit more slowly. He set the toy down, pulling gingerly at Zim’s gloves. He felt a rush of thrill flutter through him at the knowledge that Zim was trusting him enough to allow him to see his hands. He laced his fingers through the spaces between the three on Zim’s delicate hands, trailing slow pecks down to his neck.

“Thank you.” He muttered.

Zim took a few deep breaths, working to stay calm. It...didn’t feel too overwhelming-emotionally, anyway. He looked at Dib, blushing as he often did when it came to his hands. He nodded and gently squeezed Dib’s hands, gasping at the sensations it sent through him. Instead of answering, Zim just turned his head and pressed his lips to the side of his large head.

“..keep going,” he urged quietly to his human.

Dib settled his face into the space Zim’s chest would have been had he been human, biting on the sensitive skin but caressing his hand slowly.

“Are you… full, yet?” He asked.

Zim flexed his fingers again and gasped, arching his back. “...I might be…” his voice was attempting to tease, but the husk working it way into his tone took away the mystery. “Maybe you should check.” He breathed out again shakily as goosebumps coated his velvety green flesh.

Dib grabbed the toy with the hand that wasn’t locked in Zim’s and knelt low between his legs. He dragged his tongue along the swelling slit, the same thing he began all of their sex with. He pulled the length out of his lover and buried his tongue as deep into him as he could, relishing the sweet of his jelly. His mouth was still tired from earlier, his jaw aching and his tongue moving lethargically.

Zim groaned and spread his legs wider, fighting the instinct to close them tightly around Dib’s head. “Mmm, I think...the answer was yes,” he breathed out a chuckle and gripped Dib’s hand more firmly. He swallowed loudly and sighed in frustration, not quite pleased with the slow, dragging movements. “...should make something to fix the tiredness issue...and the soreness…..” It was his roundabout way of telling Dib not to dawdle.

Dib pulled back, his chin covered messily in pink. He held the toy tighter and pushed the two prongs of Zim’s Bishop together, sliding the fleshlight part onto him. He then inserted the other one, pushing it slowly in and out, waiting to see his reaction.

“How does it feel?” He asked.

Zim wriggled and pursed his lips. He closed his eyes tightly and let out a strangled sigh, “ah--hh it feels…” he struggled to find a word and just settled on, “different.”

His thighs twitched and he fought to keep them spread. His two prongs pushing on each other squeezed on his nub, making him whine louder. “it’s a lot colder than when it’s you…” still, his muscles tightened around the toy, trying to grip onto it like Dib’s cock.

Dib shuddered visibly, watching with interest as he moved the toy a bit harder. A sick grin grew onto his features, and he turned the vibrate on with a click of his thumbnail.

Zim began to rock his hips then **shrieked** , “WHAT IN THE ABSOLUTE LOVE OF EVERYTHING THAT IS TALL, DIB?!?!” He kicked hard, knocking Dib in the shoulder as he panicked, but he lost all momentum as the weird vibrations made him feel dizzy. Jelly quickly pooled around the entrance of his slit, creating more lubrication for the buzzing intrusion.

Dib fell off of the bed and onto his back, struggling to his feet again and crawling over Zim again. He began moving the toy again, groaning and digging his teeth into his bottom lip at the wet noise it resulted in.

“You’re making a mess, Zim…” He warned in a husky voice.

Zim closed his thighs together and rubbed them against each other as the pleasure overwhelmed him. “uhhuhhhmmnn, it’s...ah...they’re… jelly resistant….the sheets…blanket...just...wipes off,” he gasped and bit his own lip, moaning louder from his throat. “And!! You’re,” he choked, “making the mess!”

He licked his lips and pushed his hips into Dib’s touches as heavy amounts of liquid oozed out with every movement, pooling under his ass.

"Fuck, Zim, you're wetter than the first night." Dib groaned, moving his hand at a quick pace, trying to bring Zim to a quick orgasm because he was eager to try the other toys.

Zim tried to answer and gave up, throwing his head back. His voice raised an octave but dropped to a whisper as he cried out over and over. He clenched his naked hands into the sheets and bucked up fast, forcing the bottom part of the toy out with his pelvic muscles as he gushed. “Ahhh!!” The sleeve part of the toy was waved around as the bishop spasmed.

As Zim gasped for air, he begged quietly, “again, again, again”

Dib pulled the toy away completely, reaching blindly for another one and finding the Bishop. He showed it to Zim, licking his bruised lips.  
“You wanna feel how I feel when you fuck me?” He asked.

Zim scowled at his human, “That one’s for yo---”

“This one vibrates, too.”

“yooooooh….” Zim’s eyes were wide and excited. He nodded fast. “...Give it to Zim,” he made grabby hands at his boyfriend, not even blushing at the fact he was waving the nude limbs in his face.

Dib handed it over, kissing the inside of Zim’s thighs. He dipped a finger into his slit to feel what the toy had done, feeling it twitch around the digit. He pulled his hand away and licked the jelly off of it, making intense eye contact as he waited.

Zim paused, holding the toy bishop firmly in his hand as he watched his lover. He groaned and pushed the tip of it against his slit, “...it’s ...very arousing to watch you do that, Diblet….with...your fingers...and…” another heaving amount of liquid gushed out of him. He started to push in the dildo, fingers fumbling around the base to find a way to make it vibrate. “How does it sta--ahhhh”

The buzzing sound filled the room as he bumped the switch, meshing with the wet sound of his soaking anatomy. Zim clenched his teeth and gripped the base to push it deeper into his slit at his awkward angle. He stuck his tongue out in concentration, this being the first time he’d ever really interacted with his own genitalia.

"How's it feel?" Dib asked, holding his hand over Zim's to dictate the pace. He reached into his own pants, his breathing suddenly strained.

Zim licked his lips as his bishop thrashed back and forth at the contact with his hand. “It feels better when you do it,” he breathed out, “but still good….” Zim took a long pause then added with difficulty, “your hand on mine feels good.”

"God, you look... Ravishing." Dib praised.

The alien grinned and said, “of course...Zim always looks ravishing to the Dib creature...you literally starve for the fluids I produce!” He laughed then arched his back, squeaking when the “bishop” was pressed at a different angle.

Dib let out a strained sob, undoing the button of his pants to allow his moving hand more leverage.

"I-I want you." He forced out.

"Let me... Please, Zim, you're driving me crazy with those noises."

Zim shook his head quickly. It wasn’t that he didn’t want Dib inside of him, but they’d had a discussion… “You said you had to wear me out first,” he whimpered and clenched his free hand into the sheets again, “no fucking til you do it--Oh!!” He squeaked again and covered his mouth.

Dib began moving Zim's hand - and the toy - quickly, the buzzing rattling his own senses.  
"That's not fair." He huffed.

“--sss’what you told me!!!” Zim cried past his own hand. He tried to let go of the dildo and let Dib take over, “Ah! Please, faster!!” His face was heating as he was nearing another orgasm.

Dib slapped Zim's hand away and held onto his hip, moving the toy even faster, focusing entirely on Zim even though he was painfully aroused. He leaned forward, taking the Bishop into his mouth, with some difficulty as it was flailing above Zim's pelvis, and took it as far into his mouth as he could.

Zim yelped and ignored the sting in his hand, focusing on the pleasure part of the pain instead. He gripped Dib’s shoulder and dug his claws into the skin near the bite scar, his voice raising higher until he started clicking and humming in his native language once more.

His bishop tightened around Dib’s tongue and wriggled in his mouth-each prong swelling until a heavy burst of cum streamed from both tips. Zim screamed in pleasure and fell back, gasping for air.

Four hours on top of two consecutively awesome orgasms was a lot for his small body to take-even with his ridiculously high stamina. “t--tha’s enough,” he slurred, trying to push Dib off. His slit still clenched around the vibrating toy, making him whine with overstimulation, “enough, enough, enough.”

Dib pulled away, coughing, having been startled by the sudden orgasm. He turned the toy of and pulled it out, watching even more jelly follow the dildo. He licked his lips and climbed over Zim, holding both of his hands.

"Tell me when you're ready to take me. It won't take long."

Zim curled his small hands around Dib’s thumbs, taking a few moments to breathe. When at last he was sure he could handle more, he nodded, “Zim is ready,” he breathed into Dib’s ear. He curled his tongue around the earlobe before pulling it into his mouth and sucking. After nipping it, he grinned and whispered, “when this tiredness wears off...that cock is going right down my throat.”

Dib shuddered and shoved his underwear down, pushing Zim's legs against his chest, then over the bend of his elbows. He pushed slowly into the abused orifice, pinning the Bishop between their stomachs and letting the jelly stain his shirt. He started thrusting, paying attention only to himself and his own neglected arousal.

"You think you could take all of it?' He asked, almost as a challenge, the bed creaking under them.

Zim dropped his hands back onto the pillow above his head and swallowed heaving lungfuls of air. “nnh, I was hatched to take all of it, Dib-Monkey.” He flexed his toes beneath his socks and stared up at his boyfriend. “But can you handle it?” he grinned, “or will you just-” he made a sleepy sound like a splat, motioning for Dib cumming, “right away?”

"You wanna see?" Dib asked, slowing considerably and sucking his lip into his mouth. He ran his hands up the bottom of Zim's thighs.

He nodded and closed his big red eyes as he dropped his head back. “Yes,” he felt his insides twitch, but he didn’t want to move, “I wanna see.”

Dib pulled out of Zim and released his legs, crawling awkwardly over to him and straddling his chest. His dick was hard and red and covered in jelly, the human's chest heaving madly.

Zim pushed onto his elbows so he could lift his head. He stared up at his human and said very simply, “you’re doing most of the work. Zim is not moving from this spot.”

He wet his lips as he stared down the head of Dib’s cock and shuddered. It looked so foreign… but in a good way. “Ah-” he opened his mouth and pushed his head forward, lips curling around the jelly covered head. It was so sweet, but salty and made the smaller male grunt as he gauged the flavor on his pallet.

Dib held Zim's head up and pushed his hips forward slowly, not wanting to injure Zim, or worse - gag him.  
"Hit the bed if it's too much." He said, watching his length disappear into Zim's ready mouth.

He just hummed in response and smoothed his warm palms over Dib’s thighs. Zim looked up at him sleepily, softly groaning around his girth. He’d had to open his mouth wider than he realized and was suddenly impressed with his own lower half for handling it.

Dib pushed even further, whimpering as the head of his dick hit the back of Zim's mouth, rocking back and thrusting forward, this time pushing deeper. He was almost completely enveloped by green lips, mouth falling open.  
"S-suck, use your tongue." He instructed.

Zim dug his claws into Dib’s flesh for just a moment before he relaxed, making a swallowing motion automatically at the intrusion. He closed his eyes tightly and focused on sucking, swallowing again out of habit.

He pressed his thin tongue against the large vein at the bottom of Dib’s shaft and started wrapping it around the firm flesh instead. He groaned and sucked harder...it tasted pretty good-even underneath all the jelly.

Dib let out a completely inhuman sound, buckling his hips a total of three times before coming, releasing Zim's head and trying to pull back for fear of angering Zim with his orgasm.  
"F-fuck, I'm..."

Zim gasped and pulled back quickly, flopping onto a pillow as cum splattered his face. “...Told you I could,” he muttered in satisfactory victory. He stared up at him again before squeaking out a long yawn--probably one of the first true, sleepy yawns he’d ever had in his whole life. “...lazy clean off?” he gestured towards Dib’s pants where they’d often stuffed the cleaning cloths.

Dib fell onto his side, careful not to crush Zim as he did.  
"Sleep." He responded.  
"We can clean up after." He sighed, letting the afterglow wash over him.

Zim had snuggled immediately into Dib’s chest and started clicking softly. Usually, he’d complain about being dirty, but his human had finally tired him out to the point where he didn’t really care.

"Hey, Zim? I... I-I think maybe we shouldn't see each other tomorrow. Or any Sunday. I need time to sleep, catch up on homework, recover..."

His contented clicking-almost a purr- stopped and Zim glared up at Dib. “....You don’t want to see Zim???” He wrapped his arms firmly around Dib’s middle like a child with its favorite blanket being taken away. He quieted down, looking almost pitiful. In a small voice, the angry invader asked, “...did zim offend you with the fast cumming comment?”

Dib paled slightly.  
"W-what? No, I just... I'm exhausted. I've been with you for two weeks, and we've fucked twice a day every day - if not more - ever since. Don't take this the wrong way, I love you, but when we're together, I can't keep my hands off of you." Dib explained. His school work has suffered, the only thing his father had noticed about him in years.

Zim relaxed again into Dib’s arms-always so quick to change his mood. “....very well.” He reached up and gently touched Dib’s cheek. “...but on Monday? Things are back?” The alien hated to admit he’d been shirking on his own work since they had gotten together...but the one day would really prove beneficial for him.

He continued, “on Mondays you’ll love Zim again and give kisses and stay here?...and be with me?”

"Yes, Zim." Dib promised.

"I won't stop loving you on Sunday, I just need me time." He gave Zim a happy peck.  
"Besides, I might literally die from jelly withdrawal, I can't stay away for too long."

Zim smiled in a gooey way then shot his fist into the air in determination, “YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO DIE FROM SOMETHING LIKE THAT! I WOULD SIT ON YOUR FACE AND MAKE YOU TAKE IT FIRST.” The laughter that followed left him confused, but he accepted it as a human quirk… his human was stupidly perfect.


	4. Faulty

Zim always despised Sunday evenings. He hated the sound of families shuffling around outside for their last romp of weekend freedom. He hated the stink of laundry that permeated the air. He hated the information he had to download for the school week.

But most of all, Zim hated Dib’s “Me night.”

The human had set up one day for himself during the earlier periods of their courting. He insisted that humans needed time for themselves in relationships. It wasn’t like Zim kept him from doing his stupid homework or whatever...much.

Still… It was pretty useful to have a day to plot his own work. He still had a planet to conquer after all; and besides, he would see Dib in the morning. He hummed to himself. He quite looked forward to Monday mornings.

Dib would wait for Zim by his rarely used locker. He’d stare at his shoes, looking around with frantic eyes until he would finally spot the object of his affections (and addictions). The Dib-Monster would freeze. His amber eyes would dilate...his breathing would increase, and Zim was sure his overall being radiated with a hunger that made Zim’s insides burn. Even thinking of it now, Zim knew he was stupidly infatuated with the boy.

Zim sighed happily to himself, not entirely paying attention to the concoction he’d attempted to make since Dib left that morning. He leaned on his hand and smiled to himself. He almost didn’t hear the beeping of an incoming transmission.

“Computer!” he started as he tried to figure who would be calling at this hour. There weren’t any scheduled events within the massive...unless…. “What is the reason behind the call!? Who is it?”

“Check it yourself,” the computer sighed lethargically.

“You are lucky I am in such a good mood,” Zim hissed and stood, “I could dismantle you whenever I feel like!”

“Yea, yea,” came the disembodied voice once more.

Everything that came next left the world crashing down at Zim’s feet.

\---

Monday morning came, and Zim stepped into the school on autopilot. He breezed past his boyfriend and entered the Geography classroom. The contact with his lover surely would break him. He ignored the human’s confused protest. In slow, jerky movements, he sat and pulled out his notebook and pen. However, he wrote nothing. He stared straight ahead like a member of the undead.

His wig was crooked and his eyes were hollow looking. Zim didn’t appear to register anything happening around him. Several students seemed to notice his state and inquired, only to be ignored. He didn’t even blink.

Dib followed Zim into the classroom, alarmed. A realization dawned on him, the human reaching out to carefully adjust Zim's wig, tempted to pull him by his wrist, out of his chair and into the hallway. Instead, he cupped the alien's face and leaned forward to give him a gentle kiss.  
"I'm so, so sorry, Zim." He muttered softly.  
"I love you. I'm here."

Zim flinched away from the kiss, eyes wide and alarmed. He clenched his teeth at Dib’s gentle touches and words and felt his lip tremble. Pushing his hands into his desk, Zim stood, “................have to go...just…” he was already cursing himself for even leaving his base that morning. But what else would he have done? How could Dib still be so gentle...how could he still….

His chest heaved with the realization attempting to set in, so it was clear he needed to keep moving. Movement would keep the truth from seeping in. “Tell them I’m sick,” he finished, pushing past Dib for the second time that morning and practically running out the door.

Dib grumbled in frustration and followed Zim, ignoring the concerned and scathing mumbling following him through the door as it closed.  
"Zim! Wait!" He ran after his lover.  
"What happened!?"

Zim clutched at his wig, covering his antennae to block out Dib’s voice. “Stop stop stop!” He hurried out the doors of the school. His entire middle felt like it was going to burn out of him, his throat had a lump that wouldn’t go away, and every muscle on his body felt like it was trembling. He had no idea how to handle it. He outpaced Dib the whole walk to his base and quickly stepped inside, ignoring Gir’s excited cries as he slammed the door behind him.

Everything was a mess. He’d clawed open that irk-forsaken couch, the television was smashed, a door to his elevator was wide open and inviting enough for Zim to run towards, stumbling enough to slow down.

Dib was breathing dreadfully hard by the time he finally made it to the door. He raised his hand to knock but stopped, leaning his forehead against it.  
"Zim?" He called.  
"Talk to me, Zim!"

Zim stopped at the entrance to the elevator and choked back a dry sob. He wouldn’t let himself...no...he just needed to get it out of his head. He turned on his heels and briskly marched to the door, pulling it open.

“Y-Yes, you’ve caught me,” he tried, falsely sounding chipper, “I am ready to give you jelly. My plan to get you alone worked perfectly.” He tugged at the hem of his tunic, already pulling it up. He didn’t even care. He just needed something to distract him. “....just sex. That’s all I wanted to get you out of the school for...hahaha...isn’t...isn’t Zim a genius…"

Dib set his hands on Zim's, lowering them. He stepped into the house, closed the door, and pulled Zim to his chest.

"I would never believe anyone if they told me you were crying." He said, trying to let him know that he wouldn't be judged for letting go. "My Zim is Strong, and absolutely nothing could ever make me believe any differently."

The noise that escaped the alien was so heartbreaking, even Gir paused his jolly dance, dropping the scrap of the couch cushion. Zim clutched Dib’s shirt, trying to hold it back. He shook his head fast. “Why?! Huh?! Wh-Why would Zim ever---” He balled his hands into fists around the fabric and shoved his hands forward, punching Dib’s chest and stomach with weakened blows.

“Why would Zim cry, huh!? Crying is for pathetic humans like you!!! You!!! You filthy, stupid boy who seduced Zim and ruined his whole entire life!!!! You disgusting!” he punched again, “idiot!! You’re stuck with Zim now and I hate it!! HATE IT! BECAUSE WHY WOULD I WANT YOU YOU USELESS, INCOMPETENT” his voice began to crack as his face heated up with tears.

“WORTHLESS” He tore out his contacts and chucked them across the room after tears began to trap behind them.

“ **FUCKING JOKE** ” His hands stilled against Dib’s chest as his body trembled.

“ **DEFECTIVE** ” Zim slid to the floor as he reached the total breaking point.

“a-aren’t even a real invader…” he curled up on himself and began to sob into his hands, his body jolting as each sound ripped through him. “‘mnot’mnotaninvader” Zim cried to himself over and over as he rocked. He whispered through his fingers, “Zim is just a stupid, defective joke...you don’t have to ...love someone so worthless….” He clenched his fists tightly against his chest as he said it before a fresh wave of sobs racked through him.

Dib simply watched Zim's pitiful breakdown, sitting in front of him and dragging the thin body onto his lap. He removed the alien's already-skewed wig and ran his hands over his antennae, brushing his hand over them both.  
"I still love you." He said, his voice gentle and soothing.  
"I love you, Zim. You're not worthless to me.”

Zim shoved against him before giving in, falling into Dib’s chest and covering his shirt in the thick, sticky tears. He buried his face into his neck as he wailed. His sobs became quiet hiccups a long while later. “...how?” he finally asked, “...zim is not an invader...” He felt so directionless, and it showed. “...what...what is the point of me, then?”

"You..." Dib pondered.  
"Why don't you try to live a normal, human life? With me?" He reasoned, smiling sadly down at Zim.  
"I mean... You could go to college, get a good job, b-be happy..." He reasoned.

Zim flexed and unflexed his fingers. “..............” he stayed quiet but was clearly considering it. “....I don’t know,” he said with uncertainty. His squeedly spooch tightened with the idea of the absolute unknown.

“We were always trained to follow the massive… how do I not?” He gently pressed his claws into the bite scar he’d left on Dib’s neck that first night. “.......I...don’t know about college or a job…”

He hissed slightly as he drew in a long breath. “...The Dib thing...is what makes Zim happy,” he spoke so quietly he was almost inaudible. Tears threatened to spill again at the idea of losing Dib on top of his invader status. He shifted on Dib’s lab and pressed as close as he could into the human’s arms.

Dib held Zim back, kissing the top of his head.

"You make me happy, too." He assured, leaning back against the door.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He tilted Zim's head up, brushing the tears away and giving the alien a tender peck on his lips.

"We can dedicate our lives to each other." He reasoned.

Zim felt his pupils dilate and hugged Dib around his neck. “....you would dedicate your life to this? To me?” He ran his fingers up through the soft buzzed area of Dib’s hair.

"Yes." Dib answered, very quickly, sounding so sure and confident.  
"I love you. So, so much..." He leaned forward for a kiss.

Zim held him in the kiss, letting himself bask in the comfort of his boyfriend’s touch. “...Diblet?” He asked against his lips, never quite grasping the concept of not talking during kissing, “what do people in love do…? Besides sexing and sleeping next to each other?”

Dib pulled back, with some difficulty, and smiled down at Zim with an expression almost akin to overjoyed surprise.  
"Not really." He admitted.  
"I mean, cuddling... I-I should move in here permanently."

Zim’s face lit up and he hugged him hard. Then he coughed a little bit as he awkwardly stilled. “.......I made a mess of the lab……..the...the bedroom looks okay….” He stared down at his own lap then looked up at Dib, his red eyes wide like he was waiting to be scolded. It was an off day for him.

"O-okay." Dib furrowed his brows.

Zim relaxed and set his head against Dib’s shoulder.

"We should gather up some money and get me car fixed." He suggested, swallowing and not making to move.

"I-if, I mean... I've had this headache all day..." He cast Zim a needy glance.

He shifted on Dib’s lap and straddled him, hands on his shoulders. He ignored the mess of the living room and Gir and the lingering void coiled in his belly. “Are you saying you need it,” Zim asked simply, running his fingers over Dib’s jaw. He kissed him firmly, focused entirely on his Dib.

Dib nodded against Zim's mouth and fell onto his back.  
"I want you to take me." He remembered it as the most intense jelly high he'd experienced.

 

Zim pressed his hands against his chest and nodded firmly. “I planned on it.” He shoved Dib’s shirt up and leaned down, scraping his teeth over his skin. He nibbled at his pecs and coiled his slim tongue around one of Dib’s nipples.

Dib shuddered and arched his back, wheezing pitifully.  
"I need your jelly, Zim."

Zim bit on the nub before sucking on it harshly. His small hands worked on the annoying button to his jeans. “You will get it, Dib-Monkey. Be patient. Zim is having fun.” He shoved down the denim along with his boxers and reached into his own leggings, grunting softly as he fingered his slit.

He slid his hand back out and buried the jelly coated digits past Dib’s rim for lubrication.

Dib arched even further off of the floor, letting out a loud whine.  
"You're never... P-patient with me." He teased with a slightly pained smile.

“You are the one who insisted Zim work slowly with your body since the first time. Remember?” He eased his fingers in and out of him, watching with interest as the ring of muscles continually seemed to swallow his gloved appendages. He leaned down again and kissed the mess of hair above the base off Dib’s dick. “Zim needs time for the bishop to come out.”

"Mn... I-I want your jelly s-so bad." Dib had been reduced to a shivering wreck by the teasing finger, grabbing at the carpet.

“...Just keep talking and it’ll be ready sooner.” Zim shuddered and wrapped his tongue around Dib’s shaft as he pulled it into his mouth. He pushed down his own pants and wriggled out of them, shivering as he smelled the scent of his own arousal.

Dib sighed, relieved by the slow rush of the little bit of jelly he'd gotten.  
"You should... U-use your tongue on me." He suggested breathlessly.

Zim paused, confused. Was that not what he was doing? He sucked firmly on the tip as he pondered on Dib’s suggestion. With a loud pop he pulled away, “Ah! On your slit!” He didn’t much care for the word “rectum” anyway. He slid his fingers out and wiped them on the carpet.

He curled his fingers as he settled further down between his legs, wetting his own lips. “Is this going to taste gross?” He asked, not even waiting for an answer before flicking his tongue back and forth over the rim. Zim watched with interest as the puckered entrance clenched. He pressed his hands on either buttcheek and spread them apart to make room as his tongue slithered in-already reaching farther than his small fingers could.

Dib screamed, the noise quickly muffled by the back of his hand. He jerked his hips upwards, not realizing how long Zim's tongue really was until that second. Gir, who had been awkwardly watching, let out a loud, high-pitched squeal of inappropriate glee.  
"Z-Zim, holy fuck..."

Zim smirked to himself and pressed his tongue in as deeply as it could reach-his upper lip pressed against the bit of flesh just behind Dib’s balls. He started making small straining sounds as he swirled it then bent it upwards, looking for Dib’s prostate. He didn’t intend to let the human finish, but at least he’d let him have a bit of fun.

Dib was working his hips off of the floor, all little thrusts and desperate shivers.  
"Z-Zim, I... I need your Bishop, oh, god, please..."

With a bit of a “sllrp” Zim tugged his tongue back into his mouth and climbed over Dib. He reached down, barely having to part his lips to allow the swollen, jelly-coated appendage to wriggle out. With a soft gasp, he pressed the tips against Dib’s entrance and pushed in.

Zim wasted no time, he gave a few quick thrusts-before pausing his hips, fighting the instinct Dib had taught him. “ah...wait…” he closed his eyes, concentrating to make the bishop move, forcing one prong to curl and uncurl while the other slipped in and out in a mock humping motion. Zim moaned in appreciation of Dib’s clenching muscles and moved each faster, “you..like that, Diblet?”

Dib had been reduced to a blubbering, trembling mess, squeezing Zim's shoulders and nodding. He wrapped his legs around Zim's waist, shoving him deeper and letting out a ragged scream when the curled prong dragged against his prostate.

Dib buried his head into Zim's shoulder, muttering garbled praise.  
"S-speak Irken." He demanded.

Zim moved his bishop as hard as he could, each scream or begging sob shooting pangs of arousal through his gut. He buried his fingers into Dib’s chest to steady himself and nipped at the human’s ear, biting and sucking and dipping in his tongue. He hummed and clicked hungry, loving words in his foreign tongue intimately into his ear. Each word was punctuated with a wild spasm of the curling bishop against his sweet spot.

 

He clicked and hummed desperately before whispering in hoarse English, “want..to hear your name?” Zim clicked and hummed a short word tenderly as he rocked his hips, intensifying the motions of his bishop. Each hum became louder as his prongs curled and swelled, finally shooting heavy streams of jelly into Dib’s system while the alien screamed out his name and latched onto the marking on his neck.

Dib could barely register anything but the tingle of a high spreading through his lower regions, the tension of his dick, the rhythm of Zim's alien voice. He could recognize his name. Not much of Zim's language made any sense, but he could recognize the name, trying his best to repeat it but failing when another scream left his mouth, white hitting his chest. He fell slack and wheezed, holding Zim to him tightly.

Zim settled his head against Dib’s chest, torso heaving as he gulped down air. In the back of his mind he screamed in disgust as his tunic was coated with the sticky semen. He burrowed his head under Dib’s chin and rested for a few moments. He clicked and hummed something quiet and kissed the hollow of his neck.

“...Diblet?” he asked in English, still quietly, “hold onto Zim, yes?” He enacted his spider legs and wrapped his arms around Dib’s middle. He was small, but had the strength of an Irken soldier…the only issue being the height difference that made moving around carrying his human awkward.

Dib yelped quietly, holding tightly to the alien, legs wrapped around Zim's waist, arms grabbing tightly to his middle. It was odd to feel the Bishop softening inside his abused hole.  
"Where are we going?"

Zim shuddered as the bishop began to retract. “The bedroom...Zim isn’t done with you.” He held tighter to him and mentally commanded the legs towards the elevator. He tried to ignore the mess. “...Zim just wants ...to forget for now…” he took a trembling breath and pressed his face into Dib’s shoulder as they zoomed downwards. “...Reality can come back later…”

"Okay." Dib agreed, even though he knew his body would probably protest another round of sex. He had to be there for Zim; these were trying times for his lover, and all he wanted was for Zim to feel better.  
"I love you."

Zim stalked past the mess of the lab and hurried to the sanctuary that was their bedroom. He dropped Dib with a plop, the bishop no longer connecting them. He flopped himself next to his human as the legs returned to the PAK and set his head against his chest.

He sighed in slight annoyance, “...how come your body hasn’t trained itself for more activity?” Zim reached down, hand grasping the flaccid cock.

Dib grunted, biting his lip.  
"I don't know. Humans don't usually last more than two, three at the most, orgasms. Well, males. I hear females can do more, but I wouldn't know from experience." Dib explained.  
"We can try. Or we can use the toy while I recover; that's what they're there for."

Zim sighed again and let go of him. He swung his leg over Dib and landed onto his stomach, leaning over to kiss him. “Foreplay? For a while?” he asked against his lips, per usual. He pressed his gloved hands against Dib’s shoulders before sitting up and tugging off his tunic. He looked at it with a sad sort of disgust-the latter for the drying cum stains. “...Zim won’t be needing this any longer…it is...only for invaders.”

Dib sat up, lacing his fingers with the hand that wasn't holding the tunic.  
"If it makes you feel any better, you'll always be an invader to me." He said softly.  
"A horrible, terrifying space monster." He wrapped his hand around the retreating Bishop and stroked slowly.

Zim dropped the tunic to the side and pressed both hands back to his shoulders, flexing his fingers. He groaned lowly as his bishop stilled and began to inflate. “ah--...” he looked at his Dib in a gooey sort of way-filled with adoration, gratitude, and the sort of warm fuzzies only received during sex.

He swallowed and nodded, “That’s right, Dib-creature...Zim is terrifying… and you’d better never forget.” Zim reached up and pressed his fingers against Dib’s lips, tracing them gently, “...finish undressing me…” He glanced down at his thigh highs, silently implying those as well.

Dib was surprised by the flutter in his belly, and even more surprised by the twitch of his dick at his lover's words. He Peeled off Zim's gloves, one finger at a time, then rolled them over, stilling the hand around the Bishop to work the leggings down Zim's thigh, inching them away.  
"Your legs..." He breathed, gently kissing the inside of Zim's thigh as it was revealed to him.  
"They're amazing." He pulled one off, admiring the three toes on Zim's feet before moving to the other thigh-high.

Zim gasped from his new spot on his back. His squeedly spooch tightened, but not with the usual terror that came from being so fully exposed. He stretched out his legs and softly laughed at the goosebumps the feel of the sheets gave him. “Everything about me is amazing, monkey,” he played with Dib’s hair a little as he murmured the petname.

"Thank you." Dib leaned forward to kiss Zim, pushing his growing arousal against Zim's slit but not penetrating.

With a breathy moan against Dib’s lips, Zim laughed again. “If all it took to get your stamina up was taking off my clothes...Zim would have long ago.”

"It's not that." Dib laughed gently to himself.  
"You trust me." He smiled, looking proud of himself.  
"I... Appreciate it."

Zim’s expression softened, “...Zim trusts you, Dib.” He pulled Dib in for another kiss, while he rubbed his smooth, nude thighs against his hips, making himself whimper.

“and..” he added, pulling his tongue away from Dib’s to speak, “I want to be with you forever, too, okay?” He looked away slightly, heat finding way to his face. “...not...just because of what happened… but...because you are just…” he struggled for the words and eventually settled with clicking and humming Dib’s name with admiration.

Dib grinned, lifting Zim's legs over his shoulders and easing into his wet slit.  
"Me too." He agreed.  
"I love you."

Zim clicked the same soft sounds he had before lifting Dib to go to the bedroom. He arched his back, whining lowly, “feels so good,” he groaned. His muscles automatically latched onto Dib’s dick, squeezing as his legs twitched by Dib’s ears.

Dib started thrusting, turning to suck on the inside of Zim's thigh. It wasn't as intense as it had been upstairs.  
"Your legs..." He said again.  
"They're... So soft."

Zim’s breath hitched. He nodded and arched back, his arms sprawled above his head as he writhed in the near torturously slow pleasure. He opened his mouth, trying to respond to his Dib only to moan musically. He clicked his name again, “Dib,” unable to think of much else but the man on top of him.

He reached down, groping for Dib’s hand and leading it to his outer thigh. “please, Dib” he managed in a whisper, clicking again as he begged. He’d hoped he made it clear he wanted to be touched by the only creature allowed.

Dib ran his hand along the untouched velvet of Zim's thigh, rocking slowly and leaning forward to kiss the Irken. Every motion was tender, every thrust carefully aimed. He was enjoying the closeness, the feeling of Zim's slit clenching and unclenching around him.  
"How... H-how do you say 'I love you' in Irken?" He asked.

Zim draped his arms behind Dib’s head and played with his hair. He looked up at Dib with half lidded red eyes and whispered the clicks and hums he had said to him in the last few hours. He pressed his lips to Dib and clicked again, “ ~~I love you. I love Dib~~.”

He repeated the words until Dib started to catch the drift, encouraging the sounds that escaped the human’s mouth. “Yes, just like that, Diblet,” he whispered against his cheek as tears of pleasure formed at the corners of his eyes. “Keep touching zim...keep talking…” Zim pressed kisses all over his face, unwilling to stop touching him.

Dib tried his best to murmur the loving clicks, speeding up his thrusts and burying his face into Zim's throat.

"I-I'm... I think I'm- G-God..." He lost his head, nothing but Zim, his world suddenly so clear and simple. Just him, Zim, the pulse of the universe. Zim was all that mattered.

Zim moved his hands to Dib’s cheeks and pulled him up, pressing their foreheads together. “Dib” he whispered his name again, red orbs staring up into Dib’s gorgeous amber eyes. He fought to keep them open as he gasped, his slit clenching tighter around the shaft.

He dropped his head back, giving Dib access to his neck again when he couldn’t hold back anymore, letting out a choked mewl of a moan while he came. His muscles spasmed as he gushed the thick liquid, making him almost blackout in the blissful pleasure of it all.

Dib felt Zim's jelly hit his front, his thrusts sputtering as he came, the force of his orgasm almost painful it was so intense. He collapsed on top of Zim, trying in vain to catch his breath.  
"What do you do to me...?" The human breathed.

Zim clutched his hair and closed his eyes. “...the...same you do to me,” he whispered hoarsely. “My Dib,” he said before letting out a loud, squeak of a yawn. He looked at the clock Dib had set up in the room and frowned. It was barely two in the afternoon. “...should...we nap, Diblet? And then maybe…”

He looked at him with sleepy, hopeful eyes, “we can have a date? Just so you can have your dinner?” Zim nuzzled their foreheads together. He’d order food, too, of course...but it was always something along the lines of cake.

Dib nodded drowsily against Zim's shoulder, sighing.  
"Yeah. Takeout sounds awesome." He looked up, features screwed up in alarm.  
"Zim, you're... Disappearing." he said.  
"What...?" He fell onto the bed, suddenly alone.

“Dib-?!” Zim asked in alarm as his stomach jumped. He felt nothing but weightlessness for a good 30 seconds before landing face up on his back, staring at the ceiling.

Sitting up fast, he realized he was entirely alone...and nude…Zim hopped to his feet only to swoon, falling back against his ass.

“I wouldn’t try that so soon after being transported, Zim.”


	5. Theft

“Dib-?!” Zim asked in alarm as his stomach jumped. He felt nothing but weightlessness for a good 30 seconds before landing face up on his back, staring at the ceiling.

Sitting up fast, he realized he was entirely alone...and nude…Zim hopped to his feet only to swoon, falling back against his ass. “ ~~DIB?!~~ ” He cried out in English loudly for his love.

“I wouldn’t try that so soon after being transported, **Zim,** ” a voice sneered from the corner of the cold, metallic room, speaking in the cool, harsh clicks and hums of the Irken elite.

"Just... Stay there." Red stepped out from the shadows.  
"I didn't realize you had grown." He voiced.  
"He's taller. Isn't he?"

Zim’s antennae perked, swivelling around as the voices echoed slightly. He stared, unable to help it. He’d spoken to his leaders not 24 hours prior...and they’d told him what a useless invader he was. How he had no place within the armada...how he’d…Zim swallowed audibly.

Pur looked up at his counterpart, eyes alight with glee. “He does look taller,” he agreed, nodding as his eyes trailed down to Zim’s frame. The smaller alien inhaled sharply, clearly unsure as to whether he should bow or hide the shame of his arms and legs. The violet tallest clicked his tongue as if making a decision. “The height adds value, don’t you think?”

“I do think, Pur.” Red agreed, uncrossing his arms and hovering forward. He reached out a gloved finger.  
“Where is your modesty, Zim? Showing your legs like that…” The digit ran down the outside of the peasant’s leg, stopping when he spotted teeth marks on the inside of the other leg.  
“Hey, check these out.” Red, as though he had very little shame when it came to touching someone at his mercy, pushed Zim’s legs open.

“Did we catch you in the middle of a mating ritual?”

Zim gasped shakily and covered his mouth with his nude hand. Pur reached out and gripped his wrist, looking over the bare flesh, “hands and legs, Red…” he looked over at the bite mark and grinned with interest. “Look at how dull those teeth must’ve been…” He reached down, tapping his finger against the potentially toxic substance on Zim’s slit, making the being cry out with the fading arousal and sudden touches. “Look at all of this...he produces quite a lot, don’t you think??”

Zim felt like he could die. He might just self destruct and be done with it if it weren’t for the bred-in instinct to obey the tallest of the species. “N-n-no, My tallest!” Zim sputtered, eyes wide in terror. “Mating is, of course, illegal! Zim knows that.” His thighs trembled as he fought not to close his legs.

“Oh, is he bonded?” Red hissed with distaste.  
“It was probably that failed invader, Tak…” He shook his head.  
“We need someone to test him for toxicity before he’s any use to us.” Red hovered to the door, grabbing one of the guards who were standing by and shoving him towards Zim.  
“Lick his slit.” He commanded.

“If you die, too bad, if not…” Red shrugged. He didn’t much care either way; there were other toys to play with.

“See, we had no idea you were… such a rare breed.” The tallest said, his bodyguard falling obediently between Zim’s opened legs and pulling the collar of his uniform down.  
“I would have kept you to myself if I’d known. Well, ourselves.” He glanced at Purple, giving a crooked half-smile.

Zim shook his head quickly, closing his legs on the guard’s head, “My tallests, please there’s no reason for this! Just let Zim get on with the exile, yes? The control brains…” He looked back and forth between the tallests and the angry guard, “They forbid the mating, yes?!”

Purple gripped Zim’s wrist and tittered with glee as he screeched, dropping his legs open again. “They want their tallests happy.” Complacent was the better word, but a pleased tallest was more likely to follow more questionable commands from the control brains. He watched excitedly, reaching down to spread open the sticky, lower folds of Zim’s slit for the guard’s tongue.

Zim watched in horror as the bodyguard dragged his tongue over the skin and fell back, foaming at the mouth and seizing before stilling entirely.

Pur cursed under his breath and absently licked away the stickiness of the jelly at his fingers.

“You are bonded!” Red tssked.

“How does he taste, Pur?” He asked, kicking the guard away and watching another servant drag the body out of sight, into the surrounding pitch black of their very private room.  
“Can you be sweet for us, Zim? Maybe you can have a purpose, after all. You can serve your tallest.”

Zim sucked in a large breath. His insides swelled with Red’s last statement, but at the same time he felt them clench at the thought of Dib. He dug the claws of his free hand into the flooring beneath him, deciding staying silent was the best course of action.

Purple sucked on his finger and ran his serpentine tongue over his lips. “Sweet...sweet and a bit tangy, Red.” He let go of Zim’s wrists and draped his hands over his petite chest. He lightly tapped his gloved claws against his belly, watching in amusement as the muscles twitched in response, “very heavy in flavor… I bet he’s developed his egg sack by now. Must be serious, mm?”

Zim sighed in relief for the moment only to stiffen again. He looked up pitifully at Pur before looking at Red… “My ...My tallests...you’re not even old enough for the sack harvesting.” They’d trained together-Zim was even sure they were within the same hatching dates. How could he have developed one….

“We’re not. Good observation.” Red knelt between Zim’s legs, running his hands up the inside of the invader’s thighs.

“Doesn’t mean we can’t enjoy it. You enjoyed it, haven’t you? Letting your fellow invader play with your Bishop.” Red licked his lips.

“I want to see it.” He had only seen pictures of Bishops, in textbooks and obscure alien pornography with the occasional captured Irken.

Zim arched his back and clenched his teeth. “--it wasn’t with another--,” he shook his head, trying to bury that statement. “--My tallests, surely you don’t want to risk any further harm? Ah--won’t-won’t the jelly _eventually_ harm you? Zim would hate to bring any illnesss….”

Purple tutted and bit Zim’s lip, gripping his head to hold him still. “It can’t hurt us.” He looked up at Red for confirmation and relaxed his shoulders when he received it. “But we know your thing,” he giggled on the word then cleared his throat, “won’t show unless you relax.” Again, he searched for Red’s nod. “Don’t you want to please your tallests?”

Zim hesitated and looked down, watching Red’s fingers working higher and higher on his thighs. “...I...I live to serve my tallests…” he squeaked.

“That’s it…” Red said gently, running his hands around the skin surrounding Zim’s slit to try and relax him.

“You would make me very, very happy if you just relaxed.” He murmured, dragging his finger along the wet orifice, trying to help it open with soothing strokes.  
“I would be proud of you.” He added.

Zim took a deep breath, breathing out a long, soft sigh in need as his bishop pressed at the folds. “...proud...of zim?” he asked in a small voice. He stared at Red and looked up at Purple, feeling his slit becoming fuller and fuller by the moment. After months with his Dib, his legs automatically fell apart, relaxing to try and help the appendage out of confinement.

Purple clicked soothingly against Zim’s head, following Red’s lead. He wet the base of Zim’s antennae with his tongue and ran the edges of his claws along the palms of his hands. The small invader melted at every touch from either being, giving in-at least momentarily-to the wills of his tallests.

“Mm, That’s it…” Red purred, parting the folds of Zim’s slit and helping the Bishop slip out of him with a lewd dribble of jelly.  
“Would you take my Quirk, Zim? I would praise your name if you took us both at once…” Red licked his lips and shot Purple a needy glance, dragging his finger up the bottom of the Bishop.  
“That would make us both very proud. That would give you true purpose.”

“Very, very proud,” Pur agreed, sucking on Zim’s jaw. “You would be an inspiration,” he continued to praise him as he reached over, dragging his claws under Red’s chin.

The Bishop curled in delight and latched around Red’s fingers, making Zim cry out again from stimulation. “-Y-yes, my tallests!” Zim cried, eyes shut tight as he fought to remember how to breathe.

“We’d better move this off the floor, Red,” Purple suggested, uninterested in pressing any part of his body against the cold floor.

Red unraveled the Bishop and stood, grabbing Zim up and tossing him easily over his shoulder.

“I’m following you.” He told Purple.

Zim clawed at the protective armor encasing Red’s torso, whining as his lower regions were suddenly ignored. He pressed his head into the hard material and writhed, his feet kicking a little in annoyance.

Purple watched in amusement and patted Zim’s butt as he floated past. “He’s going to be fun when he lets go, isn’t he?” He hovered to the overly large cube of padding that was used almost exclusively for these occasions. Settling onto it, Pur began to remove the armor only to pause, “Or are we just removing our bottoms?...I would hate to have those sharp little claws going right through my middle…”

“You won’t kill us, will you?” Red dumped Zim onto the bed, confident in the answer. He started taking off everything, wanting his first experience with a rare Auriq to be as intense as possible.

“Never, my tallest!” Zim stayed on the bed, legs wide to alleviate any sensitivity to his slit and bishop. “Zim only lives to serve you both!”

Purple nodded, pleased with the dedication and looked to Red, following his lead once more.

Red let his armor fall to the floor before climbing onto the bed and using his two-fingered hands to pull the tunic he wore under it over his head and into a heap beside him. The red-eyed alien leaned down to drag his tongue over Zim’s slit, just as the dead guard had, resulting in slick and sweet instead.

Red’s counterpart crawled next to him, hand grazing over the naked flesh of his long torso before stripping himself free of the violet tunic. “Is he to your liking?” Pur asked, certain he’d be pleased. He slid his hand over Zim’s thigh, already lifting it as he guided him onto his side. “Should we sit him up for this? Riding would be easier, I think…”

Zim, in an act of passion rather than disobedience, gripped Red’s antennae, pulling him closer to his slit. The thin tongue felt so different than his Dib’s, but still it made him whine and plead in desperation, wanting more.

Red had wanted to respond, but he laughed and plunged his tongue deeper, instead, tasting something foreign and salty, unaware it was the remnants of his and Dib’s earlier lovemaking. Red thrust his tongue, pushing as deeply as he could get it, watching the Bishop writhe with needy, half-lidded eyes. He finally managed to pull away, replacing his tongue with a bare finger and moaning when Zim’s slit tightened around the digit.  
“Yeah.” He agreed, removing the digit and laying on his back.  
“Put him on me.” He told Pur, his Quirk already at attention.

Pur hummed in appreciation at the entire scene. He scooted closer to Red, setting his own legs over the dominant male’s hips so their slits touched. He shivered as his own Quirk was pressed against Red’s and tugged Zim closer by his leg. “Come here, Zim,” he cooed, setting his hands on Zim’s waist and lifting him like a small toy. “Taller, but definitely still small,” he spoke quietly.

Zim had opened his mouth to protest, forgetting himself in the presence of his tallests. However, finding himself straddling two hot, sticky Quirks was almost enough to make his legs buckle. Pur had faced him towards Red, knowing how much his leader loved watching the expressions of their pets. “Ready, Red?” He asked, hands under Zim’s spread thighs.

Red reached down, parting the folds of Zim's slit and slipping the tip into the wet entrance.  
"Ready."

Pur followed Red’s lead, shuddering as he held both Quirks so they sat aligned beneath Zim, pressing in slightly.

Zim sucked on his lip, shaking his head slightly. “--My tallests, are you su-ahhh” his protesting question was cut short as Purple pressed on his thighs, pushing him downwards onto both Quirks.

Red closed his eyes, only to force them open again, licking his lips and trying his best to watch where their bodies connected.  
"Ah, Zim..." He breathed.  
"You're doing so, so well." He felt his Quirk wrap around Pur's.

Purple shut his eyes, sighing at the sensations. “Been too long since we’ve done something like this, Red….”

Zim scrambled to find a handhold, feeling himself beginning to panic. He’d never felt anyone but his Dib-and a few toys-inside of him. His natural instinct told him to book it while his designed instinct pushed him to lift his hips and drop back down for his tallests. His antennae flattened as he struggled internally, his bishop twisting against itself in uncertainty.

"Shh..." Red soothed, taking Zim's hand and bringing it to his mouth.  
"We're proud." He replied, his other hand letting the Bishop wrap around it.  
"You're doing great." He looked over Zim's shoulder, grinning at Pur.  
"He's pretty... Used, though. You do this often, Zim?"

Purple chuckled lowly and shivered, tightening his fingers into Zim’s hips. He pressed his chin against Zim’s shoulder and ran his tongue over his neck. He reached forward, pressing his hand against the other side of the bishop, encasing it between his and Red’s hands.

Zim whimpered as pleasure once again overwhelmed him. The Bishop tightened around Red’s palm and pressed the nub into Pur’s finger, making him cry out. “Ah--Yes, my tallest!” His cheeks heated up in embarrassment, suddenly self conscious about his sex life, his designed subconscious scolding him for not saving himself for his leaders. “Zim does very often.” He dropped his head a submissively forward and looked at Red, “forgive Zim?” he begged.

"If you can take our jelly, we'll forgive you." Red assured, urging Zim by his other hip to move faster. It was tight, slick, and almost unbearably hot, Red watching the little invader squirm above him.

Zim nodded fast, dropping his head back against Purple’s as his neck was sucked. “Ah--I can take it!! Give it to Zim!” He pressed his knees into the bed and bounced himself faster, moaning loudly, the knowledge he was doing good to his tallests all but undoing him.

Purple tugged Red forward so they sandwiched Zim tightly between them. His violet eyes clouded with the building release. “I need to,” he begged his counterpart, waiting for him.

"Yeah, I can feel it." Red rasped, tugging Pur into a messy kiss, tasting Zim's jelly on his partner's tongue. His Quirk sputtered, filling Zim's slit with musky jelly and groaning into his fellow tallest's mouth. He worked the Bishop fast, rubbing the inside of Zim's thigh to try and stimulate him to orgasm.

Purple reached around, gripping Red’s backside as he bucked himself upwards, his own jelly joining the gooey mess. He sighed heavily against Red’s mouth as he twisted their tongues together.

Zim wriggled, shouting like the loud little irken he was as he came, coating his own stomach along with Red’s chest--and the hips of both males in his gushing. He fell limp between them, panting hard as his pupils dilated and his “pulse” raced faster. The double dose of an unfamiliar jelly inside of him overrode the exhaustion he should have been experiencing after Dib had taken such good care of him before he was stolen away. “more?” he asked through ragged breaths.

Pur laughed breathlessly and began to lift Zim off. “Red, explain it to him.”

“No.” Red said simply, laying down and opening his arms to invite his fellow soldiers into his embrace.

“I heard the rumor, that you were insatiable, but I didn’t believe it. Enjoy your high for a little while.” He sat up a bit.

“Bring us snacks!” He shouted at the one remaining guard, who had watched the entire affair with wide, mesmerized eyes.

Purple pushed Zim over so he landed against Red when the alien began to whine at the “no.” “He’s **your pet** ,” Pur reminded his partner, kissing him softly before snuggling into the other side of Red, reaching over to occasionally flick Zim’s antennae, giggling softly a the soft murmurs he let out. He licked his lips, excited at the idea of filling his belly after his release.

Zim fidgeted and flexed his naked claws, trying to listen to his tallest’s command. After a very, very long time in Zim’s opinion (14 seconds), he began to run his claws up and down Red’s belly lightly. “...My tallests, I only want to please you.” He sucked in a breath, hoping it would work. “Zim hasn’t taken enough jelly to show my loyalty…. more would be better….”

“No, Zim.” Red said again, sighing with exasperation.

“You can have some snacks.” He finally decided.  
“That should shut you up.” It worked on Purple.

Purple began to protest but sighed. If there weren’t enough snacks, some crewmembers would have to miss out.

Zim’s insides gurgled, reminding him he’d yet to eat that day...or really since Saturday. Dib and him should have been ordering food by now...Dib probably would want pizza and that little place they liked always had the best spice cake. He suddenly felt sick. “ ~~Dib,~~ ” he muttered in English, paling right down to his toes.

“What was that?” Red asked with lowered eyelids.  
“The Earth language?”

Zim tried to swallow...and tried again. He felt a pit deep in his belly and sat up, staring at his hands burying into the covers. “.........” he nodded quietly.

Pur peeked an eye open, “he quieted down fast.”

Red rolled over to snuggle against Purple, grunting with disinterest and brushing his hand over the sticky mess of jelly on his equal’s thighs absently.  
“Probably thinking about his bonded thing.” He voiced.  
“Whatever.”

Pur tittered in amusement and bumped his head against Red’s. “Do we still have the sugared sticks? I’m craving them again.” He continued talking to him as usual, lazily draping his arms over Red’s middle.


	6. Screwdriver

Zim sat up in the darkness of the Tallests’ private quarters. He glanced from side to side, thanking his ocular implants for the ability to view his environment. Red had his arm laid protectively over Purple-who lazily sprawled over a large portion of the bed. Zim swallowed hard, despite his depression…he’d wanted attention. Even after three days of trying to keep the tiny creature sated, he was itching for more.

It wasn’t even the jelly he’d craved…but Dib often pleasured him in the middle of the night. He turned towards Red and tapped his belly only to get a grunting command to go back to sleep. Determined, Zim lightly clawed at Pur’s hips and pulled back as he was swatted, hissing. He sighed in irritation and bumped his head against the back of Red’s, whining lowly from his throat…submission always worked with his Dib-Monkey, even when he was tired. A firm “no.” left him feeling even more frustrated.

“Fine,” he whispered and slid off the bed. He fidgeted, looking for something to clothe his nude body, shrugging on a heavily scented tunic of one of his tallest. He ignored the screaming inside his mind that told him how inappropriate such an act was and slipped out of the door. He ducked his head, using his small height as an advantage to slip past the drowsy guard. With a shake of his head, he thought it might be a good plan to alert his tallests to the need for either more guards or more shifts.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Zim needed something to tend to himself…anything would work—and this was the massive! There had to be something! Padding quickly down the hallway, Zim ducked past another set of guards and found a tool room. He grinned to himself wickedly and began to look through each item. “come on, come on,” he muttered, “Aha!” He ducked and clutched the item to his chest, certain someone had heard his exclamation.

He settled on the floor, breathing erratically in anticipation as he clicked on the hand tool, feeling the vibration surge through it as the motors whirred. Zim felt his slit already oozing with fullness and spread his legs, freezing when someone hissed, “What’s that sound?!”

He clicked off the tool quickly and scurried under a table and out another door, shoving the device in his pocket. He tugged on his antennae in frustration, groaning to himself. He took a deep breath and perked his antenna, craving the buzzing hum enough to need it immediately. “The engine room,” he clicked to himself and ran, holding the edge of the tunic in his arms to free his legs.

It was plenty loud in here… Zim happily noted all of the smaller bits machines that were perfect for straddling and picked one encased in plastics in a secluded corner. Glancing around to make sure he was as alone as he could be, he swung his naked leg over the side and saddle up, groaning lowly as the low hum spread through his body and leaving it tingling. “There we go,” he hissed softly, trapping the fabric under himself to protect himself from the heat of the engine piece.

Zim turned his tool back on and sat it between his legs, holding it with one hand. He dropped his head back and began to grind in earnest, muttering Dib’s name in English over and over as he pressed his toes into the floor. Zim felt his bishop wriggling, trapped inside of his slit, keeping it pushed flat against the tunic and makeshift “toy.” He groaned loudly and paused, looking around in concern that someone heard him, only to stare in shock at the tall Sheerk watching him.

“What are you doing?” Red asked, his voice hoarse from tiredness. He so rarely got any real rest.

“What is that?” He grabbed the tool from Zim with a yank, his face heating up, a darker green spreading over his features.

“Oh.” He smiled.

“Come back to bed, I’ll take care of you.” He promised. “Just us…”

Red slipped the makeshift toy into the pocket of his robe and took Zim’s bare hand, shaking his head at the small alien’s blatant immodesty. He led him through a network of steam-filled passages, and right back to his room through a back entrance without passing anyone; he couldn’t afford to be seen with nothing but small shoes covering his feet. Zim kept a tight grip on his hand, face heated adorably.

Red went to the bed confident there would be no waking Purple for hours and pointed to it. He began pulling the gloves of his other hand off with his zipper teeth.

Zim looked up at his tallest and back at Purple, feeling both a gnawing guilt and naughty excitement at the idea he’d have a tallest all to himself. He glanced down, looking at the bare shins of his leader and looked up in time to whine lowly at the sight of hands being stripped.

It was impressive how little concern the tallests showed in bed in regards to their limbs...but Zim hadn’t realized how overly sensitive he was being an Auriq. “My Tallest, I’m honored,” he breathed, face flush with pride. He climbed onto the bed, fumbling over the stolen tunic. He froze, “...I ---Zim didn’t…I just grabbed it….”

“I saw.” Red answered in a bored deadpan, pushing Zim onto his back and hiking the tunic up. If Zim really wanted to, he could wear his tunic to bed.

Red grabbed the vibrating tool - upon further inspection, it was a screwdriver - and flicked it on, pushing it against Zim’s slit, working it against the bulge of his Bishop.

“I won’t do any work. You’ve tired me out.” He admitted. “But I’ll let you ride my Quirk.” He finished with a smirk.

Zim covered his mouth and spread his legs wide, mewling as the vibrations forced his Bishop to spasm harder inside of himself. “--I want to ride it, my tallest,” he nodded fast, whispering past his fingers. He felt another rush of pride that he’d worn out his tallest… It meant he was a good breed, yes? He struggled to sit up, trying to watch as Red teased him. “Please,” he added, nodding again as he finished his statement.

Red shoved Zim onto his back again, giving him a sharp, warning glare, as though to tell him to stay down.

“After you’ve jellied.” He added, slipping his finger into Zim’s slit and helping the Bishop out of him. The robe, which he hadn’t tied very tightly, fell open.

Zim pressed his feet into the bed and lifted his hips, grunting and gasping. “But my tallest--” he covered his mouth, realizing how terrible it would be to argue. He glanced up at him again and moaned louder at the nude form, “Zim could pleasure you now if you desired…” The rush of his jelly was extremely tempting, but he was sure if he had more before any bit of him was worn down, he’d be up for two days straight.

“I don’t.” Red shook his head, amazed at the arrogance of the very small Irken. Zim was very small.

Red watched in amazement as the Bishop wrapped around the tool, the vibrations something he had never considered before. Zim seemed to be enjoying it, though. Red untangled it from the genitals and pushing the phallic-shaped handle against Zim’s slit, which he and Pur had worked open earlier that evening. Zim seemed to swallow it eagerly. Red bit his lip in concentration.

“Is it good?” He asked, glancing up to carefully scan Zim’s features.

Zim dropped his head to the side, tongue lolling out of his mouth while his chest moved up and down with his quick breathing. “Ahn--” he struggled for the proper words, “Y-yes, My tallest…” he forced his legs wider, almost completely doing the splits as he dropped his head back fully. He arched backwards exposed his neck like he always would for Dib, now submitting for his current master.

His legs trembled as the vibrations sent waves of pleasure washing over his small form. Zim squeaked. His hips rocked back and forth, his stomach muscles tightened and his Bishop fought to wrap around Red’s wrist in a vice, tugging his hand as Zim muttered in the Earthen language, “ ~~Harder Dib, harder. Please please please.~~ ” He felt the jelly dribbling out of him at an alarming rate, signifying his approaching climax.

Red leaned over to bite the offered neck, moving the tool quickly in and out of Zim, listening to the lewd sound of the jelly and Zim's thrusts.

"Cum." He urged, whispering in Zim's antenna, his Quirk nudging the bed in a failed attempt at replacing the makeshift vibrator.

Zim clamped his hands over his mouth, trying to muffle his scream as he came-always loud. He looked over at Pur, eyes wide in a fear that was quickly overridden by Red’s presence. He panted as his body pushed the screwdriver out with powerful muscles along with a massive amount of fluid that coated the jelly-resistant sheets.

Red smirked at the mess, perching on the edge of the bed and patting his lap expectantly.  
"Don't worry about him. You're my toy, anyway." He tried to assure.

His squeedly spooch tightened as he repeated, “Zim is yours?” Zim stared down at the bed, trying not to feel the aching for his mate...his precious Dib…. He sucked in a breath and shuddered, smelling the musky jelly waiting in Red’s body. That was a welcome distraction.

He crawled forward and looked at Red, “Zim is allowed?” He waited for a nod before climbing onto his lap, extra jelly dripping from the folds of his slit onto his tallest’s legs. His Bishop curled downward and wrapped around the Quirk, holding it steady so Zim could ease onto it with a low moan as the prongs tightened.

Red threw his head back, letting out a relieved sigh.  
"Mine." He agreed.

"You're... The property of the tallest. You should be proud." He ran his hand up Zim's thigh, the other pressing a digit against the small Irken's lips.

Zim hesitantly pressed his hands against Red's chest, steadying himself as he lifted and dropped down. "Y-yes, My tallest," Zim breathed, his chest swelling with pride. He closed his eyes, trying just to imagine what any Irken would sell their paks for was his. "Zim is proud," he puckered his lips, kissing the fingertip before sliding out his tongue, wrapping it around the thin length. His thigh twitched, the caress made him sigh in ecstasy and rock his hips with the Quirk deep inside of him.

Red bit his lip, watching Zim with eager eyes. He'd always desired Zim; even though they were hardly useful in his empire, he found small Irkens desirable in a strange way. They were always so grateful to even be in his presence, and that very thought was almost as arousing as the Bishop between Zim's legs and the sweet temptation of his jelly.

Zim tugged the finger into his mouth using his tongue and sucked on it rebelliously, daring to stare at his Tallest in the eyes as he did. He struggled to keep his eyes steady as he rode him slowly, trying not to make too much noise. His Bishop released the Quirk, letting Zim take it entirely.-The two prongs swung angrily, slapping against Zim’s hip before just rubbing against Red’s skin whenever it was within reach.

Red grabbed the screwdriver and turned it on, pressing it against Zim’s Bishop and relishing the little spurt of jelly that spilled onto his thighs when it wrapped around the vibrating tool. He pushed his finger as far back into Zim’s mouth as he could get, almost as an experiment.  
“Faster.” He commanded.

Zim forced his eyes to stay open as he sucked, almost choking as the finger bumped the back of his throat. His eyes became glassy and unfocused as the vibrations pulsed between the prongs against his sensitive nub of nerves--he’d have done anything his Tallest asked at that moment even if he were a commoner. He tightened his thighs and rocked faster, squeezing his pelvic muscles around the Quirk and humming pitifully against Red’s knuckle.

Red removed the finger, delighted by the thick string of saliva, and trailed the hand down his jelly-stained tunic.

“Zim, you… feel so good…” He praised, wondering why he hadn’t taken Zim for his own long ago. He was a much more efficient jelly-bucket than he was a soldier.

Zim dropped his head back, moaning loudly enough to make Pur grumble and roll over. He clutched at Red’s shoulders, using them as leverage to move harder, “M-My tallest, please! K-Keep talking to Zim.” He looked up at him, eyes seeming so much wider at the current angle of his face.

“You’re tight and sticky…” Red said, falling onto his back to let Zim do all of the work, smiling almost maliciously to himself.

“And you’re sweet.” He added. “You taste so good…”

Zim pressed his hands into Red’s stomach, doubling over to bounce his hips fast. His breath was loud and filled with needy mewls and grunts. “M-My tallest----Zim wants to ride your face,” he knew it would be a no, but just the idea of it made his muscles tighten unbearably. His slit sucked in the Quirk as much as it could, working to milk out the heavier jelly.

Red shuddered at the words. He’d never had a toy that was so utterly forward with his desires.

“Okay.” He agreed.

“Let me… j-just let me come first; don’t you dare finish.” He warned breathlessly, closing his eyes to try to work himself towards his ever-approaching orgasm a bit more quickly.

Zim faltered in his movements, his bishop spurting with excitement and coating his own stomach. It wriggled with the toy firmly wrapped in the prongs. “--Zim will not!!” He quickly responded, sitting fully on Red’s Quirk to hump vigorously back and forth, creating friction. Dib always loved it. “My tallest, cum inside me,” he begged, sobbing with pleasure. He buried his claws into the surface below them-his Tallest’s belly-and fought with all his might not to orgasm.

“A-ah- that’s…” Red wheezed, his hips jerking upwards with a few last thrusts. He finished with a long, pleased grunt, falling slack below Zim while tremors wracked through him.  
“Okay, you…” He tried to regain his breath.  
“C’mere.”

Zim lifted his hips, whining in protest as jelly began to slip out of him. He climbed up quickly, the edges of the wet tunic dragging over Red’s torso as he moved. He fumbled as he straddled Red’s neck, trying to figure out what to do with the warm clothing. “M..my tallest…” he muttered, clearly having issues--as he often did when he was tired and overly aroused.

Red lifted the fabric over his head, grabbing Zim’s backside and tugging him forward, his long tongue plunging into Zim eagerly. He set the buzzing tool aside, thumbing the little nub between the prongs of the Bishop. He knew it wouldn’t be long, he thought while relishing their mixing flavors.

Zim grabbed at the fabric, biting on a mouthful to muffle his cries. He arched his back and pressed against Red’s tongue, desperately trying not to grind and fuck his leader’s face. His hips started moving on their own as his Bishop was tended to, wildly bucking against the lips and tongue as the prongs clamped around his wrist.

Zim buried his face forward into the bed, his body trembling all over as he came, covering Red’s face and upper body to his chest in jelly.

Red moaned in approval, helping to sheathe the Bishop again for Zim, eagerly licking his lips.  
“Off.” He ordered, wanting to lay with Zim, hoping he had been sated.

Zim fell to the side, eyes drooping as his breathing worked to a steady pace. He looked at Red, opening his mouth to speak only to be cut off by the squeaks and grunts of a long, long yawn.

Red smiled, charmed, and opened his arms for Zim.  
“Better?” The tool was still buzzing, but he chose to ignore it.

“Mhm..” Zim crawled into his arms, nudging his head beneath Red’s chin as he began to trill-a long, quiet high pitched purr. His eyes drooped shut immediately, enjoying the warmth and physical comfort--even if the being comforting him was the cause of his stress.

“Finally figured out how to tucker you out.” Red laughed to himself, reaching behind him to switch off the tool and turning again to cradle Zim in his grasp.  
“Go to sleep…” He purred, playing with one of Zim’s antenna.

Zim nodded sleepily, hiding into the heat of Red’s body further. “...mm..zim loves vibrators..” he mumbled, adding as he dozed, “ ~~silly dib, you knew that….~~ ” He fell into a deep, uninterrupted slumber.


	7. Rescue

The alarms were the first thing to awaken Red, who shot out of bed and struggled into a clean tunic, then his armor, ashamed that he had fallen asleep so unprepared.  
“Pur! Pur, get up, we’re under attack!” He barked, struggling to find his gloves.

“Sirs! The Resisty is attacking!” A guard announced with a quick salute, Red baring his teeth.

“You could knock first,” he growled, the guard turning dark green and facing away from his leader as he finished dressing.

“O-of course!” He swallowed.

“Status.” Red sighed.

“They’ve taken out one of the nearby ships, and stolen what appears to be Irken voot cruisers, sir!” The peon explained, Red grit his teeth. He left the room without Purple, hurrying down to the control center.

Pur, being the ~~lazier~~ “calmer” of the two, took his time to dress before following Red. Hopefully, Zim would stay sleeping-or doing whatever it is he was doing-and didn’t hear the alarm. The little alien had a good habit of mucking things up. Red, Purple was certain, would take care of whatever issue that arose. He hummed gleefully to himself as he hovered out-hardly paying attention to the soldiers panicking in the hallway on the way to their stations.

“We’re being hailed!” A soldier announced.  
“On screen.”

Dib, his gaze dark and his belly plump, bared his teeth at the disheveled figure on the screen. His fellow rebels had given him command when he offered them the Voot he had repaired after Tak crashed on his home planet. He gripped the seat and leaned forward just a bit, a shiver shooting up Red’s spine at the utter ferocity in Dib’s expression, the madness in his gaze.

“I’m only going to ask this once.” The human started, lips forming the clicks and hums of the Irken language.

“Where. Is. Zim?” He growled.

“Sir, they have us separated from the rest of the massive! We’re sitting ducks!”

A soldier screamed that they were being hailed. Pur rolled his eyes, ready to make an annoyed comment about the call only to sputter and jerk to a stop, gripping Red’s shoulder. A sense of familiarity at the strange, fleshy creature built in his stomach along with the large bubble of fear. He hissed quietly against his partner’s antenna, “surely they’ve read the scans wrong! We can’t be separated from the massive….fix this, Red!!”

Not caring much for Red’s pet, surprised he’d lasted over a month already, Pur was surprisingly unwilling to give Dib a truthful answer. Zim was, after all, property of the Tallests-and **no one** took their property so easily. He kept a hold of Red with one arm but straightened up next to him, “Zim was banished to a dirtball years ago! Why would we know where he is!?”

There was a huge explosion, the two leaders shook in their spots. Red growled.

Dib was staring at the screen, his expression unmoving, "I'm not stupid."

"No contact with wing three!" An Irken announced, "We can't take another hit like that, sirs!"

"If you give Zim to me right now, I might let you live." Dib growled.

Purple gripped his shoulder tighter. "Red...maybe.." He felt his insides tighten. He wasn't about to die for the tiny being just so Red could have something to fuck. "Enough!" He cried out louder, "Enough!! Hold your fire!!!"

Zim screeched, clutching at the side of the bed as the ship lurched. What the hell was going on?! He lifted the edge of the fabric constricting his nude legs, wearing and dragging yet another large, ruined tunic along the floor. "MY TALLESTS?!" He screamed, running.

"You can have him!" Red finally agreed, sighing. He swallowed when he saw Zim in the doorway. He'd become rather attached to the small Irken, and knowing that he was about to leave him was almost painful.

"Send him in an escape pod." Dib ordered.

Zim didn't even notice his tallests. All he saw was the beautiful, big head on the screen. The fury in his eyes did nothing to deter Zim from rushing up, hands pressed on the flat of the visual surface, "DIB! DIBLET!!! MY DIB" he screeched as soldiers hurried behind him, readying an escape pod. He sunk to his knees as tears sprung from his eyes, streaming down his face, "Dib,dib,dib..." he sobbed.

Purple scowled and nodded, watching the disgusting display. "Get him out of here! Now!!" He ordered, his antennae flattening to block out the screams of protest from Zim.

"WAIT, NO, DIB, DIIIIIIIB!!!" Zim cried in hysterics as he was shoved into the pod, not realizing what was happening other than Dib being pulled from his vision.

"Thank you." Dib said, waiting until the pod had been shot towards his ship. He had the pilot catch it, grinning darkly.

"Open fire." He cut off the feed.

"RED!!!" Purple screamed, clinging to his arm.

"Defensive positions! Contact the massive!" Red shouted frantically. "Get us out of here!"


	8. Withdrawal

Zim tumbled out of the pod, screaming, "WHERE IS --" he rushed towards Dib's body. "DIB!!!!" He sobbed.

Dib scooped Zim into his arms, burying his face into the top of the Irken's head and sighing happily.

"I'm... So glad." He held Zim close, going back to the captain's chair, Zim curled on his lap. He watched at the massive was decimated, the tallest's ship just barely making it out of the line of fire and shooting away.

Zim pressed his antennae against Dib's chest, listening to the foreign, but familiar sound of his heart beat. Later, he'd be embarrassed at the sad blubbering sounds escaping his mouth between his chants of Dib's name. He looked up at the screen, feeling a tremendous amount of guilt meshing with the relief. "...my tallest," he clicked in regret before burying into Dib's chest. "My Dib..."

He set his hand against his belly then paused, sniffling and whimpering and squeaking. "...what is this? What's wrong with your belly?"

Dib sighed, the ship lurching as they changed direction and started towards their base of operations.

"I'm carrying your child." He grumbled.

"...enh?" Zim stared at him incredulously. "........Zim has no child."

"You do now." Dib sighed.

"I tried to terminate it, but my Dad wouldn't believe me. So I'm having your baby." He pointed at his stomach, "Meet little Joe."

"Zim's baby is a belly." He nodded slowly and pat on Dib's stomach, "....does 'Little Joe' speak yet? Hello, Little Joe." Zim wasn't entirely sure what to do with this information. He looked around, antennae perked, "...where are we? How did you find Zim"

A Vortian stared darkly at the Irken before turning and celebrating with the rest of his crew for their victory.

"The baby's inside there." Dib rolled his eyes. "It's gestating in my belly." He leaned back, glad to have Zim again.

"It's a really long story." He said, smiling at his fellow rebels.

"Gestating," Zim nodded, curling back into him. ".....you came for Zim..." he hummed and clicked softly then paused, looking at Dib, still clicking in his native tongue as he had been the whole time. ".........You understand this?"

"Yup," Dib answered, in English. "They have learning tapes for Irken. I... Had a lot of free time getting here." Dib turned pink and shrugged.

Zim swallowed firmly, "lalalablahbloobleeh..." he tried to work his tongue to remember consonants and syllables again. "Dib." He smiled lovingly. "Diblet. My Diblet..." he held him tighter, kissing his face. "...Dib Dib Dib." He just happily spoke his name.

"God, you smell like jelly," Dib muttered. Turning red. "I... I haven't... In so long."

Zim felt his own face heat. He was still in Red's discarded tunic from the night before. "...Dib...ah---" he felt his insides squirm. "...you...until I've...until it's gone...you can...only take it from my Bishop." His voice became smaller and smaller. "...zim doesn't want his jelly to poison you..."

Dib narrowed his eyes at Zim.

"You didn't..." He muttered.

"You didn't cheat on me, did you?"

Zim shrunk where he sat. "...it...it was my tallests.....the other option would have been death..." He would hate to tell Dib how much he enjoyed it when Red touched him. Was this against the rules? It had to be...considering the amount of guilt he felt and how often he thought of how Dib would be upset. "...I thought of you every day....my Dib..." He stared downwards. "...Zim was property of Tallest Red."

Dib was torn between pity and disgust. “It wasn’t your choice?” He asked, knowing how terrible it was that he felt better after realizing it had been rape.

“I’m sorry.” He held Zim close again. “Nobody deserves that…”

Rape? Zim sucked on his lip, “...what is wrong with Zim?” He felt a desire to climb back into an escape pod and ride it towards the massive. He breathed in the scent of Dib and tried to focus on only him. “....he was …” he stopped speaking, staring away a little before looking at the tunic. Red was actually a lot gentler than one would have ever guessed...and attentive.

“He raped you, Zim. You… you shouldn’t even…” Dib huffed, looking away. He would never admit that he was jealous.

“Maybe this was a mistake.” Dib stated, setting Zim aside and waddling towards the door to the living quarters.

Zim stared after Dib, his breathing erratic. “--No--Dib--Diblet--Monkey---” he hurried after him, eyes wide with terror. He couldn’t lose his tallest and Dib in the same day. “Zim already lost you once,” he whispered, stopping in the doorway.

“No, Zim! Y-you…” Dib sighed and fell onto the bed, his head in his hands.  
“I’m carrying your baby. I crossed the galaxy for you, I-I learned three alien languages, I fought my way into the ranks of the Irken resistance for you, and you’ve been... fucking this whole time?”

“It was my tallest!!!!” He tried to reason, unsure of how else to say it. He rambled out his thoughts as fast as he could, “The tallest--they get inside you and they-they make Zim feel like there is more than Zim and there is nothing but the tallest because they are most important but then there’s Dib who is most important and no matter what I did I couldn’t leave because they were the tallest! They took me when I was worthless!--” he felt his hands shaking, “But so did Dib and -and--I don’t know! Zim doesn’t know!! Why don’t you understand!? I wanted you, but I couldn’t!! If Zim was to die there then at least I’d be serving my leaders!!!”

Dib was almost in tears, his nails digging into his palms. “How… Why would you betray me like this?”

“Dib…” There was a meek voice behind him, the human jumped then turning to the Vortian.  
“He is wired to idolize his leaders. He has no choice,” Lard Nar explained.

Zim stood back, staring at the floor. He bunched his hands into the fabric, scowling. Surely he had a choice...but if he did, would he have willingly become Red’s bedmate? He sighed shakily. How had they even known what he was, anyway? It hardly crossed his mind for the last month.

Dib seemed to consider for a moment, his features still screwed up in hatred, though it was no longer directed at Zim. “I… need some chocolate.”

“...chocolate?” Zim asked in quiet confusion. “Not jelly?” He was merely surprised. He looked at the strange looking Vortian, thinking for a moment about prisoner 777 and his helpful attitude. Dib must’ve been in good claws...yes? He narrowed his eyes momentarily, pondering if Vortian produced a chocolate like Irken the jelly, but quickly shook it off. That was stupid.

“...Is there chocolate to give you here, Dib-Monkey?”

“No.” Dib hissed, his entire body aching for a spinach and chocolate smoothie. He stopped near the kitchens, sighing at the foreign smells hitting his nose.  
“If only...”

Zim followed him, giving him about a yard of space behind him. “...then let’s stop at food courtia.”

“Oh, yes, Zim!” Dib drawled, loudly and sarcastically. “Let’s set aside all of our plans of destroying the vast and dangerous Irken empire for a few hours, head on over for some snacks! so the tallest can regain their strength and rip us to shreds! What a great idea!” He barked, everyone who was enjoying their meals stared at them worriedly.

“I’m… I’m really sorry.” He sighed, rubbing his temples.

“It’s the baby, I just… go crazy sometimes; it has nothing to do with you.”

Zim stopped, staring at him. “....you’re…. going to destroy it.” He felt his insides warring yet again. Instinct told him to go for the throat...he felt his claws flexing automatically...but...it was Dib. “You can’t,” he practically squeaked, holding himself back. “...zim was...just trying to help you…you said you wanted the food----there’s--that’s no reason to harm my tallests, Diblet…” The world felt too spinny...dizzy...Zim felt dizzy….

Dib sighed again, rubbing his temple a bit harder. “They’re an empire that promotes war and slavery, Zim.” Dib explained.

“We won’t go on a genocidal rampage, but they need to understand that they can’t keep taking over sectors of this galaxy. These people are just trying to live good, fulfilling lives.” He went on, wobbling to a chair and sitting down.

“We think that maybe if we can get to the control machines that links all of the Irkens, then programmed something good-natured and peaceful, we could save trillions of worlds.”

“...The control brains?” Zim supplied, walking towards him in a slow crawl. “...They have more guards and protections than the Tallests’ entire fleet combined.” He made a move to crawl onto his lap but stopped, fidgeting. “...how can these people know what they are doing with their lives if they are not apart of the massive? It relieves the stress of indecision…” Not that Zim was feeling that right now--or even most of his life. He was, after all, a defective. Most orders and commands from the control brains didn’t come close to phasing him.

Dib rolled his eyes, then stared at his hands for a moment.  
“They said it was too risky to capture you.” Dib admitted suddenly.  
“So I promised them you would help us get in.”

“You--You...YOU DID **WHAT?**!!?” And then Zim, in all his dizziness of indecision and hyperventilation, hit the floor.

Dib blinked down at Zim, not having expected that particular response. He nodded apologetically at the other patrons, stole a muffin, and carried Zim back to his sleeping quarters.

Dib changed into pajamas and climbed into bed next to the small Irken, an arm draped over his middle and his face buried into the crook of his lover’s neck. He had taken the ridiculously long tunic - which he suspected was the property of the Tallest themselves - off of him, before cleaning the embarrassing amount of jelly from between Zim’s thighs. snuggling next to his half-nude form, Dib sighed. He had allowed him the modesty of gloves and thigh-highs, which he had brought from Earth and pulled onto the limp limbs.

Zim sighed in relief, muttering a mess of clicks that, had he been coherent, would have been Dib’s name and variants thereof. The one thing Zim had going for him in the relationship was that he never let the Tallests erase the idea of his bonded. He whimpered his name again and hid into his hair when he felt the cool, fleshy nose pushing on his throat.

After a long while of rest, Zim started clicking softly against his ear, “...wake up...hey...hey, diblet...wake up…”

Dib groaned, cracking an eye open and staring drowsily up at Zim.  
“Am I dreamin’?” He asked.

Zim scooted down more and gently bumped his forehead against Dib’s. “....Zim is dreaming, then… don’t wake me up, please… the dreams end too fast.” He looked at Dib as if trying to determine whether he was real. Hesitantly, he asked, “are we dreaming?”

Dib pinched Zim’s arm, grinning to himself, “Did that hurt?”

“Hey!” He swatted at Dib’s hand, pouting. “---no. Such little things don’t hurt Zim…” It hurt.

“No, Zim, we’re not dreaming.” Dib answered, his smile drowsy and pleased. He took Zim’s hand and set it on his stomach.

“It moves sometimes. Can you feel it kick?”

Zim swallowed firmly and looked downwards at the stomach. He moved his hand slowly, silently grateful Dib had retrieved his form fitting gloves for him. “...how did it get in there, Diblet? The eggs shouldn’t have...developed yet. Smeets don’t develop enough without being harvested. It’s what we’re taught.”

Dib shrugged. “It was probably all the sex we had,” he admitted, holding Zim’s hand firmly to where he could feel the little leg jabbing his side.

Zim jumped, his antennae shooting straight up. “Diblet! Dib! It moved!! Did you feel that? It moved!! Hi, Little Joe!”

“Yes, Zim, I felt it.” Dib laughed, taking Zim’s hands into his own and kissing both knuckles.  
“I missed you…”

Zim melted, breathing out slowly as he looked up at Dib. “...Zim missed you...so, so much. Every minute,” he looked away a little, “...Even if I was,” he swallowed, “with the tallests...I was always thinking of you.” Guilt racked his features, clearly affecting him to his very core.

“Don’t think about that.” Dib urged, kissing Zim’s forehead. “I’m aching for some jelly…” He finished, pulling away and smiling bashfully. “I can’t do much with… Well… so you’ll have to do most of the work.”

Zim snorted a little. He’d been doing all the work for the last month, he could definitely do it for Dib. He pushed himself up onto his hands and crawled over Dib, kissing him softly, relishing in the feel of the soft lips against his own. He breathed shakily, disbelieving the euphoria that was kissing Dib was actually happening. He opened his mouth, speaking against Dib’s lips-a habit not even the tallests could break him of-as he always did, “I love you, Diblet.”

He ran his gloved fingers over his chest and grunted softly, sitting up. “..Hold on...this needs to be right….” he slid his fingers under the edge of the gloves and slipped them off slowly, each in turn. Even having his tallests touching him at a constant, he never appreciated their hands all over his sensitive limbs. “...You’re the only one who deserves to see these, you know…” Zim blushed, embarrassed by his own words.

Dib reached for the other glove, peeling it off for the alien. He took one of the fingers into his mouth and moaned gently, his eyes falling closed.

Zim shivered, goosebumps covering his green skin. He gasped and leaned down, running his slim tongue over his chest, lightly twirling it around his nipple, breathing a chuckle when a swift kick from Dib’s belly bumped his chest.

Dib’s breathing quickened, and he looked down at Zim, having turned bright red.  
“Shit, this won’t… hurt the baby, will it?”

“If it is Irken, _nothing_ will hurt it.” He’d point out later that trying to terminate it would have proved futile anyway. “Now shush, and let Zim get to work, yes?” He kissed down his chest, moving his lips over the swell of his belly. “Humans still need to be prepared, I remember.”

Dib still wanted to protest, but the promise of Zim’s ever-lowering mouth was much too tantalizing. “You should suck me off.” He suggested suddenly.

Zim looked at him in surprise. “...won’t you be done then?” He muttered against his skin and kissed lower, starting to go for it anyway. He almost jolted in surprise, forgetting that humans had hair around their genitalia, and chuckled, lowering Dib’s pajama pants further. “Zim missed this, too,” his voice dropped to a low whisper.

“Doesn’t matter if I cum,” Dib wheezed, tossing his head back because he couldn’t see Zim anyway.

“Hurry,” he whined, “I haven’t had any action in a month.”

Zim would gladly (well, not _gladly_ ) have said the same, but he couldn’t. However, seeing his human in such a state made him feel starved as if he hadn’t. He pressed his lips at Dib’s base and sucked firmly up the shaft until he reached the tip. He parted his lips and hummed in appreciation of the salty, musky flavor Dib had to offer as he sucked hard on the head, bare hands rubbing up and down the rest of the dick.

Dib was a mess of whines and moans, gripping the sheets and arching his back as much as he could with the weight on his belly.

“God, Zim…” He panted, wishing with every fiber of his being that he could see him work. He set a hand on the top of Zim’s head, playing with an antenna.

Zim whined, humming against his dick as his tongue slid out, circling around the shaft. He brought more past his lips, saliva dripping down as he slurped, trying to pleasure his Dib for the first time in a month. He pet his hands down the insides of his thighs, starting to spread them.

Dib let his legs fall open, wheezing into the filtered air.  
“You’re… amazing, I fucking love you…”

Zim coated his fingers in the mesh of saliva and precum and began to run his knuckle around Dib’s rim-terrified of puncturing him with his now overgrown claws. He glanced up at Dib and audibly groaned, finding the belly to be in the way of his always arousing expressions. He turned his frustration on the cock, sucking harder and bobbing his head in determination.

Dib pushed Zim down on him, letting out a loud, needy whine.  
“U-use your fingers, Zim… S-stretch me open to t-take your Bishop.” He demanded sharply.

Zim let out a strangled sound, thanking all of Irk he didn’t gag on Dib’s cock--that would be the worst way to rekindle their sex life. He was absolutely certain about that. He pulled up, gasping, “--I’ll scratch you...Zim’s claws,” he began to protest, almost jumping out of his skin when he caught a dark look from over the belly. Had Zim not been dying to be inside of Dib, he was sure his swelling Bishop would’ve deflated and shrank away forever. Dib had a glare to make any Irken jealous.

“I’m doing it, okay, but you can’t blame Zim when you bleed out.” He breathed in deeply and took in his cock again, sucking all the way down until it pressed at his throat. His fingers pushed carefully past the puckered entrance, Zim hesitating again and deciding on just one finger to start.

Dib shuddered, but kept from moving otherwise, his chest heaving madly. He’d missed the sharp threat of Zim’s clawed fingers trailing over his insides, the knowledge that Zim could tear him to pieces but didn’t out of perhaps misplaced love. He loved every bit.

“U-use your tongue.” He suggested suddenly. Zim’s tongue was long and thick at the base, enough to stretch him open.

Zim whined against his cock and lifted his head again, “But then how will I suck you off?!” He sighed, unsure as to what his human wanted, but kissing over his hip anyway. If his Dib wanted his tongue in two places at once, he’d definitely fucking try…

He tugged his finger out with the utmost care and flicked his tongue at the entrance, giggling softly as it puckered and tightened. He pushed it in, trying to ignore one of the few tastes he’d tried to forget and wiggled his tongue firmly. He ignored his own discomfort as Dib reacted. Zim reached up, rubbing his dick as his tongue thrust in and out, wiggling hard on every “in” thrust.

Almost immediately, Dib reached the edge, shuddering and wrapping his legs over Zim’s shoulders. He felt hot spud hit his belly, attempting to push Zim off of him.  
“N-now...’ He panted.  
“Bishop. More. Fuck…”

Zim sat up, staring at Dib with an adorably surprised expression. “...But you just came..you want to again??” He reached down, biting his lip as he gently tugged out his Bishop. He quickly ran his fingers over it, making certain it was his own jelly coating the appendage and nothing left over from Red. He wet his fingers on his tongue and sighed in relief, knowing Dib would be safe.

“You’re absolutely sure?” He asked, his Bishop automatically squeezing together as a unit, making him groan. “--zim..could just put one prong in instead of both…”

Dib grabbed his knees, spreading his legs in a lewd display.  
“Just fuck me.” He pleaded, already half-hard from the thought of coming in contact with the rush of jelly, something he had been long left without. The withdrawal had been terrible.

Zim shuddered hard and reached forward, setting his hands over Dib’s. “Tell me if it’s too much,” he muttered, trying to be extra attentive to make up for the last month. Bringing his hips forward, Zim’s Bishop squirmed in excitement. He’d had to move a hand down, steadying it enough so he could push forward, breaching Dib’s hot entrance with his jelly coated member. In one, slick movement, he slid all the way in, the sweet liquid acting as a natural, effective lubricant.

Dib’s whine was so loud and high-pitched, he would have sworn he was a woman had he heard it through the door, but nothing mattered to him but the pressure,the familiar squirm of the Bishop inside of him, the flicking of his sweet spot. He reached up for Zim, wanting to kiss him, hold him, whisper sweet nothings and dirty requests into his antenna.  
“Fuck me, Zim, just… Go. Do it, _God,_ please...:”

Zim leaned down, kissing him deeply as his hips began to rock, making his own eyes roll back into his head. He missed Dib’s begging moans and sighs-the same sounds that were now clawing at his insides, making him feel too hot and too good, urging him to roll his hips harder. He broke the kiss in moments, needing to breathe hard in order to concentrate. “Dib,” he whined, his throat already hoarse from the minimal English he’d had to use. His bishop’s prongs wriggled in opposite directions, making sure his ass was feeling full entirely.

Dib made another pitiful sound, grabbing for Zim’s shoulders and trying his best to rock up, into his thrusts. It felt so intense; Dib was sure he would burst.

“Irk, you sound so perfect, Diblet,” Zim moaned, sucking on his throat. His tongue ran over the faded scars his teeth left and he grinned, nipping against it. He reached down, gripping his ass cheeks to hold him firmly, bucking harder.

“Z-Zim, it’s…” Dib had switched rather suddenly to Irken.  
“I-it’s too much, I’m… I’m g-gonna…”

Zim gasped, eyes wide as his orgasm suddenly tore through him- not realizing how very arousing it was to listen to Dib click and hum and-- “DIB!” He screamed loudly, filling him with jelly.

Dib stroked furiously at his own arousal, still wet with Zim’s saliva, and felt the release his his hand, falling slack as the occasional tremor of orgasm shot through him.  
“Again?” He asked breathlessly.  
“Ride me.”

Zim stared at him, unsure if Dib was truly his Dib or some robot designed to smell, talk, and look like him--except for a sudden libido increase. He glanced back at the bed, looking at the puddle of jelly between his own legs from his slit, sighing thankfully that it all came out pink-not a drop of dark red in sight.

“The jelly..must really be driving you, huh?” He climbed over him and slid his hand over Dib’s cock, making sure it was firm enough to even sit on-and it was. “...Are you sure you’re okay?” Zim asked, staring at him again.

“It’s the baby…” Dib clarified.  
“I-I swear, I can jack off five times in a row, but it doesn’t really help.” He sighed, licking his lips and gently rocking into Zim’s touch.  
“I can finally compete with your libido, huh?” He chuckled breathlessly.

“R...Really?” Zim asked, lowering himself onto Dib’s dick. He gasped, closing his eyes at the fullness of it…”ah...h..human genitals….are the absolute...best….” He couldn’t respond to anything else Dib had said to him, but rather sat on the dick, trembling for a moment as his insides flipped and fluttered. Quirks had nothing on a penis.

Dib sighed, realizing that Zim had stretched a bit since he’d last filled him. He didn’t mind, though, wondering why the thought was less frustrating than arousing. He sat up with some effort, and brought Zim to his neck.  
“Mark me.” He panted.  
“I… I loved being able to sh-show that I belonged to you.”

Zim gripped Dib's hair and pushed against him completely, ignoring the angry jabs at his belly. "Good," he panted and tugged his hair, pulling his head back to expose his neck further. He bit down hard as he clenched his slit, moaning as Dib's blood coated his teeth and tongue.

Dib's voice fell to a weak, needy whimper, the human holding Zim by his hips and increasing his speed.

Zim sucked slightly on the wound before licking at it, encouraging the healing nanos from his own body to seal it. He whined pathetically against his skin and pushed back so he sat up completely, bouncing fast and hard, using the bed's springiness to his advantage. He dropped his head back, making hungry "oh's" and little clicks as his languages meshed, too aroused to care which.

"Ah, Zim..." Dib hissed, his hands wandering up Zim's chest, down his bare arms, into the hem of his thigh highs.

"I love you." He clicked in Irken.

Zim pressed his hands over Dib's trapping them on his legs as he moved. "Ah-Dib-Zim loves you, loves you so much," he closed his eyes, losing himself to the feel of his bonded. "Ah-cum in Zim, please! Please, please," he begged in Irken, "I love the way you fuck me! Yes!" He dropped down, humping his hips back and forth hard as he came in a heavy gush over Dib's lower half.

Dib felt the hot fluid, the sensation forcing him over the brink. He fell limp, unable to do much more than pant, and rubbed affectionately at Zim's legs.  
"God, I missed you."

Zim felt an angry surge through his belly as he realized he wasn't getting a rush from Dib's climax. He took a deep breath, steadying himself on Dib's stomach as another wave of dizziness washed over him. He swallowed and looked at him, forcing himself to stay in the moment and not think of how much he wanted his tallest's jelly. "I missed you," he breathed as he lifted his hips and laid next to him. "To the ends of the universe."

"What's wrong?" Dib asked, cradling the small Irken in his arms.

Zim settled his head under Dib’s chin, trying to just think about how amazing he smelled. “......jelly,” he muttered softly, “....it’s...Zim wants it…so bad...” He took a shaky breath and closed his eyes, trying to think of _anything_ else.

"Oh." Dib really couldn't think of a way to help him.  
"Um... Have you ever had coffee?"

Zim made a strange face at him, “...what??” He gently traces his claws over the swell of Dib’s belly, lightly tickling the skin. He frowns, trying to formulate a plan about the smeet in his belly to keep him safe. Dib clearly didn’t know what he was in for. For now, he decided, it might be best to keep Dib in the dark on the fact the smeet could very well destroy him. Until then...he needed something to keep his mind straight. If this was the beginning of withdrawals, it wouldn’t be easy.

“That’s...you mentioned coffee the first time you realized you needed ‘jelly fixes.’...does it fix it?”

"No, but it helps." Dib shrugged.

Zim sighed and nodded. “...does it help a lot?” He flattened his hand against his skin. “...Diblet, what did they tell you of the ah...what did you call it...’pregnancy?’”

"Nothing." Dib admitted.  
"I did research on human pregnancy."

“...humans don’t...enh...by chance eat their way out of the mother-unit, do they?” Zim asked, trying to be sneaky and, per usual, failing.

Dib turned ghost white, staring at Zim with a horrified expression.  
"No, Zim. They don't."

“...I see,” Zim said, looking away a little. “....and...that would be...a very big thing to work on if they did, yes? That is... _if_ that could happen?”

"Are you telling me that this thing you put inside me is going to eat it's way out of me when it's done gestating?" Dib sat up.

“--Okay, Zim didn’t even know it was inside of you until...well...you came for me…” he quieted down for a moment and then cleared his throat. Zim pressed his fingertips together, sighing, “But...if they allow me access to their labs here, I am certain I can remove it before it becomes a threat. We’d need another creature to let it finish in, of course...maybe something akin to an animal? Or perhaps Zim might be able to create something for it to grow in synthetically--ahh,” he smiled. “How about we clone your liver and set it up in a tank with it, yes?”

Dib scowled, narrowing his eyes at Zim.  
"Why my liver?"

“Higher nutrients….easier to clone…” Zim shrugged a little, “They taste the best in Zim’s opinion.” He remembered when he stole a mass of organs from his peers and nodded to himself, “livers are definitely the best.”

"That's fucking Gross." Dib rolled over and glared at the far wall.  
"Don't talk about that... You'll make me throw up."

Zim winced and slid his hands over Dib’s back, rubbing in small circles. “.......sorry,” he muttered in English, not having an Irken equivalent. “Zim is just trying to come up with a solution….”

"Clone my liver, put this space monster in a tube " Dib answered.  
"Get it the fuck out of me."

Zim sighed softly. Dib had been so...different about the smeet a short while ago, but he couldn’t entirely argue with the mood change. He wrapped his arms around his middle and nuzzled into his spine. “...Smeets long for mother units more than anything, Diblet….” He sighed again, unsure of what else to say.

Dib turned in Zim's arms, the bed creaking with his weight. "You never had any real parents. Did you?" He asked sadly. "We can give Joe a good home... A loving family."

Zim hid his face into Dib’s chest, face heated. He hated when his human realized he was projecting, and would never admit how much he’d missed it. “...I just...I don’t see why we can’t try and care for it…. otherwise, it’ll be picked up by the empire…” He hesitated, antennae twitching.

Of course, Zim’s mind argued, the smeet _should_ go to the empire. On the other hand, “...it’ll become a soldier within its first few weeks if that happens.” Maybe the best thing was just to alert Dib to the consequences. Zim fidgeted with uncertainty.

"You do realize that this thing is gonna be half human, right?" Dib asked with a raised eyebrow.

Zim paused. “....how did our DNA even match up properly?” He sighed then looked up at him. “Irken smeets are vicious...and smart...but Zim doesn’t know if it will need a life sustaining system like a pak...do human babies?”

"No. And I bet you're just... Used to your pak." Dib drawled, his eyes raking over Zim's form.  
"It might not have. I could be carrying a confused mass of cells or some mutated freak, but... I figured we could cross that bridge when we came to it."


	9. Sticky

Zim shook his head. “Without the pak Zim would die!!” He looked at Dib, eyes wide, “they are assigned at birth and without them smeets have no connection to the massive! There are no orders or reasons for being and it is chaotic!”

"I get by fine." Dib shrugged, "I bet you could, too, if you really tried."

“Without the pak, Zim’s cells are programmed to self destruct…” he shook his head at Dib so hard his antennae flailed. “It’s treason.”

"You're more brainwashed than a human." Dib shook his head, struggling to his swollen feet.  
"Come on, let's go clone us a liver."

Zim stood and looked at him, looked down at himself, and looked at Dib again as he tugged his gloves over his slender wrists. “...Either the others on this ship will need to get used to Zim in just gloves and socks or I need clothes.” His eyes trailed over to the crumpled heap that was Red’s tunic. His mouth watered at the idea he might find some of his jelly on it.

Dib waddled to the closet, tossing Zim a shirt. He looked at his belly, sighing when he realized he would need to struggle into a pair of pants. "Help me dress." He ordered.  
"You did this to me. I have half a mind to make you carry me everywhere.”

Zim tugged on the shirt and snuggled into it a little, softly trilling at the scent of Dib that it carried. “Fine,” he sighed, a smile clear on his features. He stepped closer and made grabby hands at his Diblet for the clothing, “sit down and Zim will help...however...carrying you may not be so easy.” He looked Dib over, “...at least not everywhere. You’ll drag on the floor.”

"What, you don't think you're strong enough? Fine, I guess." Dib sighed overdramatically and slid his legs into his pants.  
"You aren't as great as I once thought."

Zim stared at him in utter disbelief. “ZIM IS TWICE WHAT YOU THOUGHT AND MORE!!!” He practically shoved Dib into his clothes and grabbed his middle, awkwardly carrying his taller form over his shoulder as he brought out his spiderlegs. He grumbled under his breath as he brought them into the hall, “Zim’s strong you stupid human; strong enough to carry your big head.”

"My head isn't big!" Dib protested, a few aliens they passed in the hallway pausing only to shrug and carrying on with their tasks.

“Yes, yes, and Zim is not small,” Zim gave a firm slap to his ass and huffed before setting Dib to his feet. “I love your big hea-nnh,” he gripped Dib’s shoulders as another wave of dizziness started to overcome him, making him sway in the height of his spider legs.

He paled and groaned for more than a few moments before finally looking at Dib, trying to ignore the dizzy spell as he had since earlier that week with his tallest. “...What?”

Dib reached out to grab Zim before he fell, supporting him with his arms around Zim's waist.  
"Is it jelly withdrawal?" He asked.  
"I-I'm sorry, I can't... I'm so sorry." He was ashamed of his species for a moment.

Zim pressed his forehead against Dib's, taller because of the metal legs. "...Zim is fine...it'll pass." He moved his arms around Dib's neck, "...I like the way you taste...I wouldn't want you to have jelly..."

He burrowed his face into his neck and retracted the legs, his feet slapping the ground. "Do jelly withdrawals make you dizzy, Monkey?" Zim focused on petting through Dib's hair, letting the feel of his mate steady him.

"Uh, not... Not usually. I get a shitty headache, and the idea of food is revolting." Dib scooped Zim up, carrying him the rest of the way to the labs.

"Maybe we could synthesize it." He had been on a merc ship for his earlier travels, and had been over his withdrawal by the time he had access to a lab.

"...It...would be best if we did not," Zim shook his head. "The tallests already have enough of a hold on Zim...furthering the want and need for jelly would be unwise, yes?" He kissed his neck softly, careful of the tender new marking.

"...But..maybe we should. For you... in case anything happens to me again."

"I'm not worried about that; nothing's happening to you." Dib said sternly.  
"I'm not letting you go. Simple." He set Zim down and climbed into the examination table.  
"Get to cloning."

"This revolution of yours can cause complications, Diblet... You should be more cautious and prepare." He looked over Dib and sighed hungrily at the sight. "Oh the things Zim could do to you on this table..." Zim glanced towards the restraints and made sure Dib saw as he made a suggestive smirk.

Straightened himself to stand fully, Zim began familiarizing himself with the tools around the lab. "Is there an interactive main frame?" He asked the room. He didn't need it, but it did make things go faster.

"How should I-"

"Hello, Irken!" The computer chimed brightly, "It's a relief to finally have an Irken here; it's been mostly Vortians!"

"Wh-what's...?" Dib was visibly confused.

Zim trilled excitedly, "This is Irken technology, Dib! Computer! Zim wants to access tools D-134 through D-142. Prepare one tank with liquid A-962 and another with an accelerant for organ growth." He smiled pleasantly as the tools were set up in front of him, glad to finally have the freedom to work again.

"You're sedating me first, right?" Dib asked, the fear tangible in his voice.

Zim kissed his neck, "First Zim needs to see how far along the smeet is...if we can wait a while before we remove it, that would be the best. It would give the liver time to grow and we can put a bit of your own blood and let the fluid absorb the nutrients for Little Joe."

He picked up one of his tools-which looked very similar to an ultrasound scanner. "No need to be frightened, Dib-thing..." his voice softened, "I wouldn't hurt you."

Dib rolled his eyes. "What do you think this is?" He asked, pointing to his neck. He smiled lightheartedly.

"Are... Can I see it?" His very complexion brightened.

“You _liked_ that kind of hurt, didn’t you?” Zim practically purred as he pushed up Dib’s shirt. With a quick scan, he clicked commands to the computer, “Show us the readings.” He slid his hand over Dib’s belly, unable to prevent his own smile.

A monitor slid from the ceiling, showing an image of a curled-up smeet. Dib was awed, glancing down at his belly, then back up again. "It's... Beautiful."

Zim moved his hand over Dib’s belly slowly, mesmerized by each and every pixel. He whispered soft clicks and hums of “hi little joe,” and “i want to meet you,” and “you’ll like it outside of Dib, you’ll get to see his face then. It’s fleshy and large, but you’ll love it more than anything.” An instinct long forgotten to his kind bubbled up in the small Irken. The risk that the armada could destroy this smeet’s life in whatever way they saw fit threatened to break him. He looked back at Dib, his eyes betraying the emotion he was feeling.

“I’ll get you in,” Zim breathed, “to the control brains. Whatever it takes.”

Dib smiled, bringing Zim into a gentle kiss.  
"I know you will." He agreed.  
"For Joe."

"You don't have to worry about not having a purpose." Dib smiled.  
"You still have a liver to clone." He reminded.

Zim swallowed hard, trying to hide the emotion. "--yes," he rasped and cleared his throat. "Yes, it won't take long. You're not afraid of needles, are you? Joe will have to wait another week to come out at least, but Zim can inject some nanos to numb and heal anything he might start to gnaw on in the meantime."

Dib scowled at the thought.  
"He hasn't done anything so far." Dib admitted, not even sure of the gender of the little creature.

Zim picked up a syringe and loaded it with a clear liquid, "The nanos will be helpful regardless." In a few swift movements, Zim pricked Dib, plunged in the nanos and began to siphon his blood from the same, miniscule hole. All the while, he talked to Dib, "He'll probably start soon...or she. We'll know when Joe is hatched--born. He's already hatched."

Invading wasn't his forte, that was obvious, but in the lab, Zim was a fast, accurate, and effective little shit. "Little pressure," he hummed to Dib, sliding another, thicker needle into Dib's abdomen, taking tissue from his liver. He was done in a few seconds, "Once we've moved him to his holding cell with your liver, he'll likely grow for another month or so."

"That's..." Dib hissed, trying to hold still and not think of the monstrous needles.  
"F-fast. He... Was in an egg? Inside me? What happened to it?"

"According to your biological readings, you've had him in there for a while already...smeets normally only take two months between conception and maturing to a proper state. The egg absorbed your DNA and fused with the smeet through its skin." Zim released the blood and tissue samples into the tanks. "Computer, how long should the growth take?" he checked the screen and sighed in disgust, "three days?"

He sat down and began to type on a small screen at the base of the tank. "Computer, connect to Zim's backup memory drives and access personal file 4056-N2 and alter the liquid to match Zim's recipe." Zim grunted as a few wires connected to his pak and looked at Dib, letting his own thoughts and creations be downloaded. "The egg started at the base of my neck.... in about ten or twelve years time for you I would've had the surgery to remove the sack. It developed early."

"Oh, that's..." Dib turned pink.  
"Oops, I guess." He was the one carrying it.  
"Your people don't raise your children, do you?"

Zim shook his head. "No. As you were told earlier, smeets are to become soldiers within a few weeks of hatching." He paused and stared at the liquid, licking his lips as it turned pink from Dib's diluted blood. When the liver finished, he decided, he might have to taste test it.

"Zim had two and a half weeks with the nursery drone before training began. It was," he hesitated, "Joe will not go through it."

"We'll take care of him like a human baby." Dib said, his mouth going dry.  
"How... However you do that..."

Zim opened his mouth then shut it, looking concerned. "...You don't know either?"

"I think... I think we have instincts and know what to do naturally, but I don't know what to expect. Human babies are pretty... Harmless."

"...Really? How do they survive?" Zim asked, looking longingly at the mass of cells developing to become a new liver. He pulled away with difficulty and climbed onto the lab table, groaning as the movement made his head spin. He set his head on Dib's chest and curled into his side, closing his eyes and breathing deeply to soothe the spins away. "Are...the parents more vicious? Or is there not an issue of stealing offspring?"

"There's... That's not really an issue, but... Offspring are a lot more common for humans. I read somewhere that the mother wouldn't survive much more than the time it takes to gestate a baby, so they give birth to an underdeveloped human, unable of anything other than breathing, crying, drinking, or shitting." Dib explained.  
"Maybe if we laid eggs..."

Zim rubbed over Dib's belly, opening his eyes in trial and relaxing when the world was still. "...Dib, what's shitting?"

"Um..." Dib struggled for the words.  
"Expulsion of food wastes. I bet you pak does it for you."

Zim nodded, "it disintegrates all waste that cannot be converted into energy. The hole you enjoy my bishop in is your exit tract for defecation, then, yes? It is sealed upon hatching-too many holes lead to infection."

"Why do you call it shitting? You yell that when you're upset...you yell about fecal matter when you're upset." He kept repeating it, trying to comprehend why on Irk anyone would do that.

"I don't know. One of those words with two meanings."

"Humans are so fascinating," he trailed his hand lower, tracing over the skin just above the hem of his jeans.

Dib's heart fluttered, and his breathing quickened.  
"Want to... Go again?" He asked, squirming.  
"Are there any... Fun tools on that table?"

"Should be one or two more rounds in me," Zim replied, eyes trailing over Dib's body. "Computer...Zim would like tools 22 and 23E-make sure the suction is functional." He grinned and looked at the tools that appeared: an empty cylinder with a hose attached to a hidden machine in the floor and two smaller suction cup-like items.

"A month on the massive with nothing but a high sex drive and the inability of my tallests or the guards to keep a watch on Zim at all times left me with a need to explore. This" He held up the small suction cups, grinning at shhhhhh sound of air sucking through them, "is used to secure restraints to walls. Works very well," he pushed Dib's shirt up further and slid it over a nipple, "against the skin."

Dib whined loudly, shocked but not at all offended.  
"Jeez..." He muttered breathlessly.  
"That's pretty... N-nice."

Zim grinned and closed his lips around the other nipple, sucking and nibbling it until it was hard and overly sensitive. "Mm, I thought of you every time I played with any of these." He pressed the other sucker on the wet flesh. "This is exactly what Zim wanted to see," he muttered in arousal.

"So...you can't do any of the work?" he clicked before dragging his tongue around the stretched skin against each suction cup.

"I'm carrying your baby." Dib countered, reaching behind Zim, between his legs, his finger rubbing against the bulge of Zim's Bishop.

"I like you without pants." He started.  
"Easy access."

Zim dropped his face against Dib's skin and groaned into it. He slid his knees further apart, keeping his ass in the air. "That's not fair," he hissed. "You're supposed to be the one at my mercy." He reached down awkwardly, slipping his hand into Dib's pants and rubbing his balls.

Dib tossed his head back, biting his lip.  
"Why can't we be at each other's mercy?"

Zim sucked on his lip and whined, pushing back against Dib's hand, the bulge squirming in the slit. "That...doesn't sound too bad, either." He squeezed, groaning at the little sounds it produced from Dib.

"G-gentle..." Dib gasped, swallowing thickly.

"Sore?" Zim asked, loosening his grip and rubbing in circles.

“Just… really sensitive,” Dib said. “But that f-feels awesome.” He stretched his finger into Zim’s slit, very slowly pulling the Bishop out.

Zim’s hand twitched and he arched his back, mewling at the torturously slow movements. “Diiiib,” he whined, his voice cracking again at the overuse of English.

Dib finally freed the length, guiding Zim towards him.  
“Let me suck you off.” He offered.

“Nh--you sure?” Zim rasped, staring down at Dib with a starved expression. His bishop curled and twisted expectantly as he sat on his chest, careful of the belly.

“I offered.” Dib countered, helping Zim closer by his hips and guiding one of the prongs into his mouth . He brushed his lip knowingly against the little nub between them.

Zim gasped and gripped his hair, “Irk...missed you so much,” he mumbled. He grabbed one of Dib’s hands and pushed it so the fingers slid under his thigh high. He slid his hand around the empty prong, rubbing it experimentally instead of waiting for Dib. He licked his own lips and smirked, laughing breathlessly. “I...am so glad I asked you that question...about why humans have sex so much.”

Dib moaned in agreement, closing his eyes to concentrate. He slid off of the prong, going to the other one so he could rub his tongue against the sensitive little nub, replacing his mouth with his hand.  
Zim shouted, clicking incoherently as he bucked against his mouth. He let go of himself and buried both hands into Dib’s hair-letting the freed prong smack wildly against his cheek, spurting jelly into his face and hand.

Dib pulled away, taking both prongs into his mouth and letting them as far into it as he could without gagging. Two fingers worked into his sticky slit. Groaning at the taste, Dib slurped at the tingle of it as the jelly was absorbed through the thin skin of his pallet.

Zim cried out, shooting more liquid down his throat. He groped blindly for the large cylinder, using his fist to shove Dib’s pants down and press it over the head. “D-Dib, wait,” he panted and struggled to turn around, his Bishop fighting to stay in the heat of his mouth.

Dib guided Zim over his mouth, from their new angle, eagerly swallowing the jelly his Bishop had released, and plunging his tongue into Zim’s slit with just as much vigor.

Zim squeaked again and forced himself to click, trying to spare his voice box. He nibbled and nipped at Dib’s hip bone as he pushed the cylinder down further, hitting a button on the side to turn on the suction. Panting, he grinned in triumph and reached down, dipping his gloved fingers-confident now that the fabric protected Dib from the claws-into the jelly sticky entrance of Dib’s ass.

Dib moaned loudly, the noise lost in Zim’s slit, swallowing more jelly and bucking his hips, his body unable to decide between his finger and the suction machine. He slid Zim’s long socks off, trailing his hands over the familiar legs.

Zim moaned and started lifting his hips away, feeling overstimulated. He wriggled in two fingers, pumping them slowly and wiggling them, grinning as he curled them, searching for the prostate.

Dib whined, letting his hands fall slack and catching his breath, hips moving needily against the fingers.  
“L-lower- fuck! Right there, right the fuck there, oh God…”

Zim sucked hard on his hip, ignoring the angry jabs of Little Joe being woken up against his chest. He wriggled his fingers hard, brushing them over and over against Dib’s sweet spot. Reaching up, he turned down the suction enough to bob the device up and down quickly to finish him.

Dib bit the back of his hand to keep his scream at least somewhat muffled, filling the device with thick white. He fell back, letting out a pained whine.  
“T-turn it off…”

Zim turned it off and plucked it from the dick with a “Pop!” He giggled tiredly, laying his head on Dib’s naked thigh. “No more, Diblet,” he clicked and hummed weakly, throat too sore to speak much louder. “Zim is finished.”

“Come here.” Dib urged. “Get your Bishop out of my face,” he chuckled tiredly while pushing off the nipple suckers.

Zim pushed himself to his hands and knees, slowly turning around and laying curled up next to him, halfway on his chest. He rubbed over the bump on Dib’s stomach, trying to soothe their smeet back to a slumber. “Can we sleep in here?” he asked, already slipping out of consciousness.


End file.
